


The Red Queen Chronicles: The Phoenix

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Gen, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Sequel to "The New Red Queen." Years ago, the Hellfire Club tormented Cyclops and Jean Grey. Now, Mary Jane Watson and Emma Frost look to make amends and recruit them into their ranks. Doing so, however, will require a personal, sensual, and "cosmic" touch.





	1. The Shard

** The Red Queen Chronicles: The Phoenix  
Chapter 1: The Shard **

* * *

**AN: This story is based off of my ongoing “The New Red Queen” series. Mary Jane Watson is still the Red Queen and acting manager of the Hellfire Club. It also takes place after my previous tie-in “The Red Queen Chronicles: The Weapon” in which she met Wolverine. Beyond that, I’m not going to try and fit this into one particular era of the comics. It’s just easier that way.**

_‘These mean character thoughts.’_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Spider-Man, Mary Jane, the Avengers, the X-men, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains explicit sexual content. If that offends you, please don’t read this story. As always, I urge everyone to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [ **MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com** ](mailto:MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Hellfire Club – Three Days Ago**

_‘This better be important. The Red Queen knows damn well that I don’t like to be pulled away on my off-day, especially when I planned to spend it at my favorite spa. Somebody better be dying, dead, or eager to sign a check for a billion dollars…or several.’_

Emma Frost walked through the special VIP entrance to the Hellfire Club in a restless, irritated mood. She had just canceled her reservation at the best spa in Manhattan. It was the kind of spa that required a waiting list, a non-refundable deposit, and a line of credit usually reserved for Wall Street tycoons. She’d been looking forward to being pampered today. She’d even told Charles Xavier that she was not to be disturbed unless Apocalypse was about to split the entire planet in half.

Then, she got an urgent call from Mary Jane Watson on her private line, the one nobody was supposed to call unless it was _absolutely_ necessary. She hadn’t given much detail over the phone, only that it was important she had to get to the Hellfire Club immediately. Had she not done such a great job turning that club into the most profitable sex club on the east coast, she would’ve told her to piss off.

_‘You’re better than most at respecting etiquette, Mary Jane. It’s why you were a successful whore before you became the Red Queen. You’ve already shown yourself to be quite ambitious in your role. It’s not enough to have a job that pays a king’s ransom to indulge your various appetites. You just HAVE to go the extra mile. There are times I admire that and then there are times it costs me a goddamn spa day.’_

The White Queen muttered a few more curses under her breath as she entered the private elevator, accessed the biometrics scanner, and rode it to the level of the main office, which was where Mary Jane had told her to meet. Since it was morning, the club was empty. The only major activity involved light security, scheduled shipments, and a sizable cleaning crew that had the unenviable task of sterilizing this den of decadence.

Such limited activity made Mary Jane’s urgent call all the more infuriating. Emma didn’t like to be bothered with trivial matters unless they were truly pressing. That was why she had delegated the responsibilities of managing the Hellfire Club to Mary Jane in the first place. What could possibly be _so_ urgent that it disrupted a quiet Sunday morning?

As soon as she stepped out, she made her way to the secure doors and stormed inside where the Red Queen was already waiting for her.

“Emma Frost,” she greeted from behind her desk, “you’re looking less rosy than I expected.”

“No thanks to you,” said Emma grumpily. “You pulled me away from a day of overpriced pampering. So for my sake, and yours, this better be _important_. The entire reason I chose you for this position was because I knew you could handle it without me holding your hand.”

“Take it easy, Emma. I know what my role is as the Red Queen,” said Mary Jane, who remained annoyingly calm. “Based on the last invoice I sent you, I think you’ll agree that I carry out that role pretty damn well.”

“Yes, I concede you’ve padded my budget for imported lingerie from Milan,” said Emma, rolling her eyes. “This opulent penthouse – along with unlimited access to well-hung servants – should be sufficient in terms of gratitude. I’d also hoped that it would give you plenty of incentive to deal with urgent matters on your own.”

“I like to think I don’t need _that_ much incentive. I take too much pride in doing my job and doing it responsibly…all while looking damn good in a thong, that is.”

“Enough with the sass, Mary Jane. You’re not on stage shaking your ass. You’re not getting ready to blow the mayor to write off a parking ticket. You’re dealing with _me_. Now tell me what trouble you’ve gotten yourself into and how much will it cost me to fix?”

Emma gazed across the desk with folded arms and growing impatience, knowing this was time she should’ve been spending in a salon. However, Mary Jane was not fazed by her attitude. She just leaned back casually in her chair, carrying herself as though she had just won the Super Bowl.

“Emma, my friend and fellow ex-stripper, you _wound_ me,” said the Red Queen coyly. “You think I’d only call you on a Sunday morning if there were a problem?”

“When I made it damn clear that Sunday was my spa day, I assumed as such. If I assumed wrong, then why the hell am I here and not getting a facial?” said Emma, still very much annoyed.

“Because I know you well enough to bring you in when there’s a _huge_ opportunity in front of us,” Mary Jane responded, “and if there’s one thing I know you love more than a good spa day…it’s an opportunity.”

Emma’s frustration quickly faded and she cast the Red Queen a raised eyebrow. There weren’t many people she took seriously when they made bold claims. She had been burned by such people one too many times in the past. Mary Jane Watson, however, had distinguished herself as someone who didn’t make lofty promises she couldn’t keep. She was just too _responsible_ to do anything less.

“Okay. I feel less inclined to strangle you now,” said Emma in a less hostile tone. “Tell me more.”

“Well, it has a less to do with the present and more to do with the future,” said Mary Jane, speaking with a confidence that would’ve made Magneto jealous. “I think the Hellfire Club has done a lot of good. Sure, it does that good by being exceedingly _naughty_ , but it’s still objectively good.”

“I’ve seen those Trask files you gave Wolverine. I know first-hand how much good can come from this arrangement…figuratively speaking.”

“And literal, when possible,” joked Mary Jane, “but I still feel like we can do more. The Hellfire Club is in such a unique position, residing in that morally ambiguous area where heroes and villains alike navigate. I’ve done what I can to make the most of that position. I’m starting to realize that one woman – even a responsible woman, who’s willing to work naked – can only do so much.”

She sounded entirely sincere. It was usually one of Mary Jane’s strengths. Despite thriving in such a seedy business, her heart was always in the right place. However, sometimes it functioned as a liability.

“You know, there is such a thing trying too much,” Emma pointed out. “Surely you’ve had your share of lap dances where you’re a bit too _ambitious_.”

“I definitely have,” she conceded, “but the stakes are higher than an embarrassing instances of premature ejaculation. The Hellfire Club has so much potential. I want to realize as much of that potential as possible. To do so, we may need to take a few chances, so to speak…the kind that’ll give this place the extra firepower it needs.”

“I’m now getting the sense this _opportunity_ you mentioned comes with caveats. You wouldn’t resort to this brand of foreplay unless you knew I’d be reluctant.”

A mischievous grin formed on Mary Jane’s face. It was one Emma had seen in this woman before, but only when she had something incredibly _tantalizing_ to offer.

“Emma, you know damn well there are some forms of foreplay that even I don’t care for,” said the Red Queen. “There are just some times when you have to skip the romance and get down to business.”

“Is this the kind of business that’s uncharted territory for the Hellfire Club?” asked Emma.

“Actually, it involves business that the Hellfire Club started, but never finished,” she said, “and given our recent shift in policy, I think this is the perfect time to realize what our predecessors were too irresponsible to understand.”

Now this woman _really_ had Emma’s attention. She was effectively done lamenting about her lost spa day and focused intently on what kind of opportunity Mary Jane had uncovered.

She watched intently as Mary Jane casually unlocked one of the secure drawers from her desk – the same drawer Shanobi Shaw once kept his personal safe, no less – and retrieved a small black box. It did not look like the kind of box that contained imported France. Emma had seen enough of those. If anything, it resembled one of those secure containment units that SHIELD used to transport highly volatile relics, such as the Infinity Gems.

The grin on Mary Jane’s face widened as she set the box down on her desk, casually unlocked it with her fingerprint, and opened it for Emma to see. Almost immediately, the former White Queen’s jaw dropped with awe upon seeing the contents. It radiated with a unique glow that filled the office…one she had felt before, but not for a long time.

“No fucking way!” was Emma’s instinctive reaction. “Is that really…”

“It is,” assured Mary Jane, stopping her before she could get too far. “It’s not a fake. It’s not a knock-off. It’s the real deal.”

“But…but how?” the White Queen exclaimed. “Who the hell did you have to fuck and how much did you have to fuck them to even _know_ about this? That’s _not_ a rhetorical question, by the way.”

“I’ll be happy to share all the dirty details with you later. Believe it or not, it’s not as kinky as you think.”

“Sorry, but I _don’t_ believe it.”

“Then let’s skip to the part where we make a plan to use it,” said Mary Jane, getting up from the desk and closing the containment unit. “You know what this is. You know what the implications are for the past, present, and future for the Hellfire Club. Most importantly, you know _who_ we’ll have to involve to make it work.”

Emma knew Mary Jane well enough to sense the kind of plan she had in mind. She also knew, all too well, the history of the Hellfire Club and why such a plan was risky. However, the potential reward for that risk was just too tantalizing.

Unfortunately, unlocking that reward required Emma to revisit a very unpleasant part of her tenure with the Inner Circle. It was sure to be tense. Given her current situation with certain individuals, some of which she called allies, the timing wasn’t optimal to say the least. That had never stopped Emma before and it certainly hadn’t stopped Mary Jane before. If there was one thing that woman did better than anyone, it was turn a difficult situation into a uniquely satisfying experience for everyone.

“Mary Jane Watson, you amazing…uncanny…omega-level whore, you,” said Emma, shaking her head in astonishment.

“I take it that’s your colorful way of saying you’re in,” said Mary Jane in a humored tone.

“For the record, it’s that last part of your pitch that stops me from kissing you in a way that would make every straight man’s dick explode,” said Emma.

“I appreciate that and not just for the sake of dicks. I get that this is personal for you. It’s something you never got to resolve while you were with the Hellfire Club.”

“And there’s a damn good reason for that,” she said. “I never even had the opportunity.”

“That’s why I called you,” said the Red Queen, “and that’s why I need your help and to make this work. You and I both know that if we do this right, then we’ll do more than just fix one of the Hellfire Club’s greatest mistakes. We’ll it stronger than it’s ever been and have a damn good time while doing it!”

* * *

**The Hellfire Club – Now**

“Here we are,” said a distant and anxious Jean Grey. “I never thought I’d come here again…not _willingly_ , anyways.”

“That makes two of us,” said Scott Summers, who’d been at her side since they left the Xavier Institute.

In the hectic life of the X-men, it was quite common to venture into hostile, unwelcoming places. It came with the territory. Professor Charles Xavier, the X-men’s mentor and visionary, trained them to handle these situations. However, no amount of training could prepare Jean Grey for entering _this_ fateful place again.

“The Hellfire Club,” she found herself saying as she and Scott stood in front of an ominous building, “the place that turned me into a monster…the place that created Dark Phoenix.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Jean?” asked Scott, doing his part as a concerned husband. “If we go back now, I’m sure we can convince the Professor to bomb this place from above.”

“We’ve already had that discussion multiple times. The Professor still believes that the Hellfire Club has changed…that we can trust it _and_ Emma Frost.”

“I want to believe it too. I _really_ do. Even Logan seems convinced.”

“That’s as clear a sign as any. I can’t…no, I _shouldn’t_ avoid this,” said Jean strongly. “I know what Xavier, Logan, and everyone else in the X-men says about this place. I need to see for myself.”

Her words were stronger than her will. It showed in the way she clung to her husband’s hand as they stood in the shadow of the Hellfire Club, a place that held many dark and painful memories. It was here where Jean Grey had been corrupted, becoming the monster that was Dark Phoenix. That corruption had led to her _death_ , so to speak. Even now as she stood alive, beside the man who’d fought so hard to save her, it conjured many mixed feelings.

Jean had been content to lock away her memories of the Hellfire Club and the torment she’d endured. Even after her return from death, she’d avoided the topic to the greatest extent possible. It reflected an overwhelming, painful struggle that had torn her away from those she loved. That made this current situation all the more distressing.

It had begun a couple days ago when she experienced a series of strange psychic power surges. They’d been short, sudden, and targeted, as if someone or something were calling out to her. Even Scott had felt it through their psychic link. A quick scan from Cerebro confirmed that there’d been some unusual psychic signatures in the Manhattan area, but they weren’t targeting other psychics.

Jean had experienced these feelings before. They were consistent with the power signatures of the Phoenix Force, the same immense cosmic power that had killed her. Ever since she returned from the dead, she’d known she was still connected to it. She had learned to manage the immense power for the most part, thanks to extensive training from Professor Xavier and the support of her friends and loved ones. However, it was still an open scar that had never fully healed.

After the visions, Beast and Professor Xavier gave her a full physical and mental checkup. By all accounts, nothing was amiss. They said she was physically, mentally, and psychically healthy. While the Professor had shown some concern about the surges, he seemed unusually dismissive. It was as if he knew more than he was telling her.

_“I sense nothing in you that hasn’t always been there, Jean. Whatever it is that’s causing this, I’m confident you’ll deal with it.”_

His prognosis hadn’t been reassuring. Then, out of nowhere, she and Scott received a invite to the Hellfire Club. It had come in the form of an encrypted email and from someone calling herself the Red Queen.

That alone raised suspicions, but she happened to be the same Red Queen that Logan had encountered when he investigated the Hellfire Club. Surprisingly, he vouched for. He didn’t give his reasons, although if rumors about what happened during his visit were remotely true, Jean had a pretty good idea why.

Nobody else seemed that concerned. For reasons that still baffled her, an invitation from the Hellfire Club didn’t generate any major panic. It was as if the rest of the X-men were in a joke and neither she nor Scott had figured it out. It was annoying and it only got more annoying when the Professor didn’t see fit to send a team in to investigate.

_“The invitation was addressed to you and Scott. As such, only you and Scott should go. The Hellfire Club is an ally now. We should treat it as such.”_

Jean remembered a fairly heated argument after that, one that evoked more profanity from Scott than she’d heard since their last clash with Deadpool. It didn’t help that he had been more irritable than usual lately, especially since Wolverine gave him a glowing report of the new Hellfire Club. This just heightened his suspicions, as well as her own.

After they’d settled down, she and Scott met privately in their bedroom, talked it out, and decided to respond to the invitation. Even if this were a trap, it felt like something she _had_ to confront, if only to lay this dark period of her life to rest.

“Let’s go,” said Jean with as much confidence as she could muster. “Let’s get this over with.”

“I’ll be beside you every step of the way, Jean,” said Scott.

“I know you will. You always are,” said Jean, giving her husband’s hand another squeeze.

“And if this goes bad – and it probably will – you can be the first to say I told you so.”

She gave her husband a light smile, which was the most she could manage. Not knowing what to expect, she figured she’d need a lot more as they made their way through the pouring rain that had been falling since late that afternoon and approached the building.

“I appreciate that, Scott,” said Jean, “but I _really_ hope I don’t have to.”

“This is the Hellfire Club. They’re entire foundation is built around things going bad,” said Scott. “I don’t care what Logan reported on his last mission here. I don’t trust this place.”

“Does a part of you wish they _could_ be an ally, like Emma claims?”

“No,” he said without hesitation. “Emma can claim whatever she wants. I can’t see how any good can _ever_ come out of the Hellfire Club.”

Scott had clearly made up his mind. He was going into the Hellfire Club expecting a fight. Jean prepared herself as well, but tried not to assume too much. That was one thing about her husband that often got under her skin. He often went into a situation believing that conflict was inevitable, sometimes creating it in the process. Ironically, Logan had this same issue and they still annoyed each other because of it. If only that were their _only_ point of disagreement.

“You still don’t trust her, do you?” said Jean.

“Emma? Well, she’s an _ongoing_ issue,” said Scott distantly. “I want to trust her. After her work with Gen X, I think she’s earned that chance…even if she hasn’t gotten along with the team.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now? Not getting along?” said Jean dryly. “Other than talking down to everyone, including the Professor, she goes out of her way to flirt with you and annoy me.”

“Is that much different than what happens with Logan?” quipped Scott.

“That’s not fair, Scott.”

“I know it isn’t,” he said with simmering frustration, “and I know I’m an ass for making that comparison. It’s just…”

He paused before he could continue. Jean saw that subtle twinge in his expression whenever he confronted something he couldn’t put into words. It happened a lot, especially when issues like this came up.

From Logan’s never-ending flirtations with her to the interest Psylocke once showed in him, such feelings were difficult to confront. For the sake of their love and their marriage, they had made it a point to avoid them. However, there were some days when that was frustratingly hard.

Hard or not, Scott fell silent, opting to drop the issue of Emma and others who tried to come between them. He focused back on the mission at hand, which was what she needed from him right now. She needed both Scott Summers, her supportive husband, and Cyclops, leader of the X-men.

_‘Hope for the best, but assume the worst. I already get the sense we’ll have to settle with half of that at most.’_

There were a lot of conflicts plaguing Jean at the moment. Now was not the time to address them. Jean remained focused on the task at hand, namely confronting the Hellfire Club and whatever devious agenda they had planned.

With her husband at her side, looking ready to fire an optic blast at a moment’s notice, they entered the main building that housed this secret den of decadence. The invitation told them to go right through the front door. No elaborate infiltration plan was necessary. She’d even told them to leave their X-men uniforms at home and dress casually. While they did opt wear their less flashy X-men attire, which meant a black shirt and black denim pants for her, she still kept her communicator handy. Scott did the same.

“This doesn’t feel right,” Scott commented, looking around for any and all threats.

“Which part? The utter lack of security or the situation in general?” asked Jean.

“Both,” he replied.

“Even so, _try_ not to shoot anything unless you have to. Even if this goes bad, I’d rather not throw the first punch.”

“You know I never make you a promise I can’t keep, Jean,” said Scott, keeping his hand on his ruby-quartz glasses.

“You didn’t make me one.”

“Exactly,” he quipped.

Jean groaned to herself. Her husband wasn’t making things easier, not that she could blame him though. Their history with the Hellfire Club was just _that_ bad.

Despite their precautions, getting in was as easy as the invitation had promised. The door was unlocked. The lobby that concealed the operation of the Hellfire Club was empty. There were no security guards, masked or otherwise. There were no elaborate barriers in place either. That said a lot in and of itself, given how hard it had been to break into this place when they took down the Inner Circle.

“It looks the same, but it’s not quite as hostile,” Jean commented. “The last time we were here, we fought through an army of Hellfire guards and several black-market energy shields.”

“I know. I remember blasting every one of them,” replied Scott, still scanning every angle.

“Looks like they’ve been removed. It seems most of the old systems have been removed,” said Jean. “There’s still some psychic shielding, but it’s all pretty standard.”

“Can you sense anything?”

“Not yet. Nothing that warrants blasting, anyways,” replied Jean as she put her hands on her temples. “I’m am sensing something strange, but it’s not hostile. It’s…”

Her words trailed off. Then, she stopped in the area just in front of the main elevators. Scott stopped as well and showed immediate concern.

“What is it, Jean? Should we pull back?” asked Scott, sounding all too eager to start shooting optic blasts.

Jean closed her eyes and concentrated a bit harder. She felt it again. That strange psychic vision from before came over her like a splash of cold water to the face. This time, however, it was much clearer because she was closer. It was so close, in fact, that a voice came with it.

 _“Just a bit further, Jean,”_ it told her. _“You want this more than you think you do.”_

In hearing that voice, another strange feeling came over her. It started as an intense heat, surrounding her in a way that reminded her of the power of the Phoenix Force. However, the effect was very different in that it was concentrated between her legs.

_‘Whoa! Am I going crazy again? Or is this making me horny?’_

She _really_ hoped Scott hadn’t heard that through their psychic connection. It was an odd thought to have in the middle of a tense situation, but her body didn’t lie. That power – the mysterious psychic signature that had led her here – was making her sexually aroused.

It was hardly the feeling she expected when she entered this building. However, it gave her renewed motivation to move forward…albeit for very different reasons.

“Jean?” asked Scott, grasping her shoulder.

“Let’s keep moving,” she said intently.

“Maybe we should…” he began, only for Jean to cut him off.

“No! That power I sensed…it’s close. We need to find it!”

She didn’t wait for her husband to ask questions. She just charged ahead, walking with more urgency than she intended. Scott caught up, understandably confused by her sudden shift.

“Wait!” Scott called out as she barged through a secure door. “Jean, what if it’s…”

“It’s not,” said Jean, cutting him off again before he could complete his thought.

“How do you know?”

“Do you trust me, Scott?” she asked, walking even faster.

“Of course I do,” he replied instinctively.

“Then trust me when I say I _know_. I can’t explain it, but there’s something up ahead…something important that I need to find.”

It didn’t make sense. Even Jean wasn’t entirely sure, but Scott still trusted her. He still followed her closely, keeping an eye out for any possible threat. With every step they took, Jean sensed that no fighting would be necessary. It might require something else…something she wasn’t quite ready to describe to her husband.

As they neared the source of the reading, Jean felt the arousal her escalate. She even started walking awkwardly as her inner thighs became exceedingly moist. She hadn’t been this sexually aroused since her wedding night. It was as if this power had been targeting a specific feeling within her…a feeling that had been building up in her for a _very_ long time.

 _“Hurry, Jean!”_ the same voice from earlier told her. _“You feel it, don’t you? You don’t know what it is, but you know it’s there. Scott knows too, but he won’t admit it. He’s too disciplined and dense. You’re the one who has to embrace this feeling!”_

That voice sounded so devious and coy, every word laced with temptation. Jean heard that kind of voice all the time with women like Emma Frost. She was usually content to filter it out, but this voice struck her because it didn’t sound like Emma. It sounded like…her.

With growing urgency – in addition to the arousal between her legs that kept escalating – she burst through several more security doors, at one point using her telekinesis to open them. Jean recognized them as the security barriers that separated the main floor of the Hellfire Club from the rest of the seemingly-ordinary office building. Just like the front door, each barrier had been unlocked. It was as though someone had laid out a clear, unobstructed path for her and Scott. Whoever sent that invitation _wanted_ them to find the source of this power.

Finally, they reached the last door. Jean practically blew it up open with her telekinesis, revealing the main area of the Hellfire Club. This was the area usually populated with dozens of cheering, semi-sober men gawking at the sight of beautiful women stripping naked on stage. The area was active tonight, but with a different kind of spectacle.

“Jean…I still trust you and all, but I’m a little confused now,” said Scott.

“That makes two of us,” said Jean as she took in the sight.

They had arrived in the middle of what appeared to be a private show. On the main stage, a woman was dancing around a stripper pole. She had long red hair, a voluptuous figure, and large breasts that she didn’t mind showing off. She also bore attire that was entirely befitting of the Hellfire Club, consisting of thigh-high stiletto boots, a G-string thong, a matching garter, and an undersized corset that barely contained her breasts.

With acrobatics and flexibility that would’ve qualified her for any Danger Room scenario, she climbed up the pole, twirled around it, and swayed her body to the rhythm of hard music. If the elaborate nature of her dance were any indication, she had done this before.

“Yeah! Show us why you’re the queen, Mary Jane!” a voice rang out from the club.

Jean had barely noticed, but there were other spectators to this show. Sitting in a row of seats in front of the main stage, she saw about a half-dozen masked Hellfire Guards watching the performance. They looked similar to the guards the X-men fought when they took down the Inner Circle, but they weren’t armed and didn’t seem inclined to fight. They just sat there and watched the spectacle before them, projecting little in terms of mental activity.

There was also one masked figure in particular – the one who had called out to the woman on stage – sitting in the center seat. He wore different attire, consisting of a red mask and red pants. They matched the color of the woman’s revealing attire. While the rest of the guards looked like indifferent observers, he cheered her on. From what Jean could sense, his mind had not been wiped, conditioned, or twisted like every other Hellfire Guard.

“Is this what I was sensing?” asked Jean in a haze of confusion.

She got no answer. She barely heard herself over the music playing on stage. Scott was too shocked to respond…that and seeing a beautiful woman dancing on stage proved quite _distracting_. Had Jean not been so overwhelmed, she would’ve scolded him.

She and Scott remained frozen, standing in the doorway and watching the show play out. The woman the masked man called Mary Jane did a few more moves on stage, climbing up the pole again and hanging upside down, blatantly showing off her breasts in the process. This earned her an especially loud cheer from the man in the red mask. She then slid down to the floor of the stage, got on all fours, and shook her ass in a way that showed off her G-string in the most blatant way possible. Jean was no expert, but she knew a professional when she saw one.

“Now _that’s_ the ass of a queen!” the man called out.

“And don’t you forget it, Tiger,” the woman responded.

It was quite a show, one that was overtly sexual and exceedingly theatrical. Having already been aroused by the mysterious psychic signature, Jean felt even more tension building up inside her. This time, however, she was in good company.

Through their psychic link, Jean sensed her husband getting aroused as well. He tried to hide it. Had she not been a powerful telepath, she never would’ve known for sure. She turned to him, seeing him shift in ways that no leader of the X-men had ever dared. It added even more tension.

“Scott…” she said, getting his attention.

“I know! I…I’m sorry,” said Scott, putting his hand over his eyes and turning way. “I uh…shouldn’t have stared.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m not mad,” Jean assured him. “I’m too confused to be mad. Believe me when I say I really did sense something in here…something powerful.”

“I believe you, Jean. Are you _still_ sensing it?” said Scott, trying to hide his reaction.

“Yes…more so than I expected,” she replied.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. X-men were supposed to be ready for anything. They weren’t supposed to _this_ thrown off and by a sex show of all things. Something strange was going on here and for once, neither she nor Scott were prepared for it.

As she and Scott struggled to make sense of the scene before them, the music on the stage abruptly stopped. Jean then looked to the stage. The woman dancing around the pole stopped and just before she could remove her corset, no less. She had finally noticed their presence and that had been the only thing that kept her from exposing her breasts.

“Aww no fair!” the masked man in the audience complained. “Why’d you stop? That’s just cruel!”

“Be patient, handsome. I’ll finish the show later,” Mary Jane told him. “It looks like our guests have finally arrived.”

“Well I’m all for being a good host, but their timing sucks.”

“They’re still here and they look stressed,” she said. “You know I can’t let that stand. This is the Hellfire Club! This is where people come to relieve stress.”

“ _And_ watch beautiful women get naked,” he pointed out, still somewhat bitter.

“That too, but these are _special_ guests. They’re here for a reason and since I’m the Red Queen, I’m going to be the best possible host.”

This woman, still wearing the overly sexual attire that could only be appropriate in the Hellfire Club, casually walked off the stage and approached her and Scott. She carried herself with a charisma that reminded her of Emma Frost, minus the arrogant smugness.

As she walked up to them, Jean sensed Scott shifting awkwardly again. She could tell the image of her dancing on stage, showing off her sexy body, was still playing out in his mind. His ruby-quartz glasses might have hidden his reaction from everyone else, but not from Jean. It might end up leading to an awkward conversation later. For now, though, she remained focused on the strange situation at hand.

“Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers,” said Mary Jane with a welcoming gesture. “I’m _so_ glad you responded to my invite. I gave the main staff the night off so I could reserve the entire club for this little meeting.”

“And that little show you put on…was _that_ part of the meeting?” said Scott with folded arms.

“We were just passing the time,” she said with a casual shrug. “I wasn’t sure you two would come. So I figured if you didn’t, I might as well have a little fun.”

“ _That’s_ your idea of fun?” said Jean with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you kidding? I used to strip on that stage every night and have the time of my life. It’s even more fun than it looks. You should try it sometimes. You’d probably be really good at it.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” asked Jean, not sure whether she should be offended.

“ _Exactly_ what you think it does, but in a way you’re not ready to appreciate. Hopefully, assuming this meeting goes well, I can change that.”

Now Jean was confused, but curious. She exchanged glances with Scott. Even if he was trying to hide how much he enjoyed this woman’s performance, she sensed he shared her concerns. Neither of them had any idea what this was about. This woman, who talked with an overtly lurid undertone, did not come off as threatening. She was definitely different from the Inner Circle that the X-men had fought in the past. That still didn’t mean they trusted her.

“But where are my manners? Allow me to formerly introduce myself,” said the attractive redhead. “My name is Mary Jane Watson. As you’ve probably surmised by now, I’m the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club.”

“Well, I would say it’s nice to meet you, but given the situation…” said Jean, her words trailing off, not knowing if this woman was aware of this places’ history.

“Oh I don’t blame you for being cautious. I wasn’t expecting a friendly hug or something,” said Mary Jane, “although I wouldn’t mind a hug from your handsome hubby here.”

She gave Scott a flirtatious leer, earning an awkward reaction from Scott and an annoyed glance from Jean. This woman was already pushing it. At least Psylocke and Emma Frost were subtle with their flirtation. This woman was giving Scott the I-just-want-to-fuck-you-because-you’re-cute look that she usually saw in Gambit’s ex-girlfriends.

“I guess I’ll have to earn that,” Mary Jane continued upon seeing their reaction. “Don’t worry though. I’m good at earning affections. I’m sure your teammate, Wolverine, can attest to that.”

“Yeah, he was _unusually_ assured of your integrity,” said Jean with folded arms.

“And keep in mind, this is a man who puts virbranium locks on his mini-fridge to protect his liquor stash,” added Scott.

“I hope that’s enough to earn me a chance. I find the fact that you replied to my invitation and didn’t crash your X-jet through the roof _very_ encouraging.”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Jean warned her. “If it had just been the invitation, there’s no way I’d come here without a full strike force. But then I sensed something in this place…something powerful that I’ve been trying to make sense of.”

“Seeing as how the invitation came less than an hour after that, I’m guessing you know something,” said Scott with equal apprehension in his tone.

“Maybe I do. Maybe I know more about whatever you sensed than you can possibly uncover on your own. I might have even organized some elaborate plan to get you here so I can see it through,” Mary Jane replied coyly.

“Are you going to tell us or are you just going to stand there, hoping your cleavage will distract us?” asked Jean.

“While that may disappoint your husband, this plan I may or may not have doesn’t rely on my breasts. Follow me and I’ll explain.”

She shot another look towards Scott, who couldn’t help but stare at the mention of Mary Jane’s breasts. Again, he shifted uncomfortably. This time, Jean didn’t bother scolding him. The way that woman dressed, wearing a corset that barely contained her breasts, it was hard _not_ to stare. She imagined Scott would do plenty of apologizing later. That would have to wait though. For now, she and Scott had to see what this _plan_ of hers entailed.

The scantily-dressed woman turned around and walked back towards the stage, purposefully showing off her G-string thong in the process. Again, Jean sensed Scott staring and she resisted the urge to chide him. She just rolled her eyes and followed the voluptuous redhead back towards the main stage. In doing so, the feelings she sensed earlier returned.

_“Why are you so reluctant? Why do you repress what you know to be true? You can’t keep doing this to yourself. Neither you nor Scott deserve such torment.”_

That strange voice kept getting louder and clearer. It wasn’t just a whisper anymore. It was like her reflection in the mirror talking back to her, triggering a fresh wave of arousal.

With every step she took, the heat between her legs intensified. Her palms grew sweaty and her face grew flushed. Jean looked over at her husband, who was still trying to avoid the sight of Mary Jane’s thong-covered ass. He was clearly distracted, but she couldn’t hide this feeling from her husband much longer. She and Scott were usually so good at avoiding _uncomfortable_ situations. This might be one instance where that wasn’t possible.

As they neared the stage, the masked Hellfire servants stood up and bowed at her presence. The only one who didn’t was the man in the red mask. Instead, he just cast Jean a knowing grin, hinting that he knew what she was in for.

_‘Wolverine was right. Jean Grey has a fiery presence, so to speak. Not sure if he was just referring to her ass, but we’ll find out soon enough. Can’t wait to see just how right he was!’_

Those thoughts slipped through a mind that had otherwise been well-guarded. He probably wanted her to sense that, if only to reveal that he had spoken to Logan. Who knew what kind of conversations those two had shared? Jean ended up diverting her gaze, but a part of her was intrigued…that or her growing heat between her legs kept her from feeling too concerned.

“Make no mistake. I know all about the Hellfire Club’s history with the X-men,” said Mary Jane upon reaching the main stage. “The mind-control, the kidnapping, the Phoenix Force…I’m aware of every horrible detail.”

“Then you know why we’re being so cautious here,” said Scott.

“I’d expect nothing less. What the Inner Circle did to you…hell, I won’t even _pretend_ to understand how awful it must have been. They used you. They exploited you. They tried to warp your mind, body, and soul into their own image.”

“That’s what they do. That’s what they’ve always done,” said the X-leader.

“That may have been the case when Shaw and his asshole son were running the show, but they’re gone now. The X-men made sure of that.”

“I remember. It was a _satisfying_ moment,” said Jean somewhat proudly.

“Then believe me when I say I have no intention of following in their footsteps. I have a different vision for the Hellfire Club…one that doesn’t involve being enemies with the X-men. I’ve already made that clear with Wolverine. I even made it _official_ in my own special way.”

“I’m sure you did,” said Scott, rolling his eyes.

“But my vision for the Hellfire Club goes beyond that,” the Red Queen continued. “It even goes beyond just being a successful sex club in the heart of a big city. I believe the Hellfire Club can do a lot of good.”

“Concepts like doing good and the Hellfire Club don’t usually go together,” said Scott skeptically.

“I understand that,” Mary Jane conceded, “but I don’t see why it _has_ to be that way. I don’t see why good and a little decadent indulgence can’t complement one another.”

“Then I’m not entirely sure what you’re seeing here,” said Jean.

“Oh don’t worry. I intend to make that abundantly clear soon enough!” she said confidently.

With an excitement that reminded her of Jubilee on her first mission, Mary Jane got back up on the stage and gestured for them to join her. She and Scott exchanged glances again. Jean’s face was still flushed from this growing arousal within her, but she wasn’t as apprehensive as before. This didn’t keep Scott from worrying though.

 _‘Are you okay, Jean? You little a little…tense,’_ he said to her through their link. _‘If you want to pull back, it’s not too late.’_

 _‘I’m fine, Scott. I promise,’_ she told him, _‘and no, I don’t want to pull back. I…want to see where she’s going with this.’_

_‘Are you sure?’_

_‘Yeah…I’m sure.’_

She replied with more certainty than she expected. Had she been in a more lucid state, she might have backed down. At this point, however, her arousal obscured her judgment. Instead, Jean found herself climbing up on the stage.

Scott followed her and stayed close. Jean ended up standing a bit closer to her husband, the sensual heat inside her drawing her towards him. Something about that triggered more feelings inside her…the kind hinted that she was very close to whatever she’d been sensing.

“What you see around you is reflection of a world that I’ve come to know well,” said Mary Jane in a more serious tone. “That world has two sides. On one, you have the kind of debauchery that the Sebastian Shaws of the world champion. Most people know about that world. It’s basically the plot of ever bad gangster movie ever made.”

“I was always more of a sci-fi fan, but I see what you mean,” said Scott, sounding less apprehensive, but still plenty suspicious.

“It’s the other side of that world – the lesser-known side – that gives me a more _complete_ perspective,” said the attractive redhead. “You see, before I became the Red Queen, I was a prostitute…one who got her start here on this stage, no less.”

“The way you were dancing earlier, I’m not surprised,” commented Jean.

“Most wouldn’t be,” she continued, “but my experiences as a prostitute gave me insight that most people never get…not even those who can read other peoples’ minds. Some were _unpleasant_. A lot of them were entirely forgettable. However, there were a select few were amazing for all the right reasons.”

As she said this, Jean noticed her glancing over towards the man in the red mask, who still sat in the audience off the stage. She suspected there was a connection between them. Whatever it was must have been pretty strong because the Red Queen shot him a telling grin…one that even a skilled telepath couldn’t hope to decipher.

“In being a prostitute, I encounter men like Sebastian Shaw…men who are rich, arrogant, and treat sex as an exercise in power,” the Red Queen continued. “I also encounter men – and even a few women – who are just exceedingly _reserved_ with sex. They see it as this dangerous, corruptive force that only the powerfully arrogant can seize. They don’t realize how empowering, passionate, and useful it can be.”

“I…think most would agree,” said Jean, such discussions about sex adding to her inner tension.

“Some more than others,” said Scott under his breath.

“Sex isn’t inherently bad,” added Jean, “although the old Hellfire Club definitely favored the bad parts.”

“And I want to flip the script, so to speak. I want to favor the good, the positive, and above all…the _responsible_ ,” said Mary Jane, making it a point to emphasize that last part. “I believe that all the sex and decadence that the Hellfire Club celebrates can be channeled. I believe it can turn this club’s devious legacy into something positive…something that can do a lot of good for this city, the X-men, and many others.”

She came off as both serious and sincere. Jean sensed nothing in her thoughts that would indicate the kind of deception that had defined the Hellfire Club for so many years. While that was reassuring, it also raised a new host of questions.

“And how do you intend to do that?” asked Scott.

“That, Mr. Summers, is why I invited you and your wife here,” said Mary Jane proudly. “As the old Hellfire Club’s most famous victims, I figure if I’m going to forge this new path, I might as take the time to mend its deepest scars.”

“I can appreciate your ambition, but I’m not sure if that’s possible,” said Jean.

“Are you saying that because you’re cynical? Or are you saying that to hide that you’ve been all ‘hot and bothered’ since you arrived?”

As soon as she mentioned this, Jean blushed profusely. She immediately went from serious to embarrassed. It was worse than that time she walked in on her old roommate, Misty Knight, when she was engaged in some _very_ heated foreplay with her boyfriend.

 _‘Whoa! Was I really THAT obvious?’_ she wondered to herself. _‘What I wouldn’t give for a Sentinel attack right now.’_

She felt Scott’s confused gaze on her. She sensed his embarrassment as well, his usual stern demeanor shaken by this revelation. It usually took a lot to catch a couple of veteran X-men off-guard. Mary Jane Watson accomplished that and didn’t even need killer robots.

“Uh…Jean?” said Scott, at a rare loss for words.

“Oh don’t start busting her chops,” said Mary Jane with humored grin. “I can tell _you_ were checking out my tits and ass. Those shades of yours can only hide so much.”

“What?!” the X-leader exclaimed. “Now you’re being…”

He didn’t get to finish though. With uncanny bravado, Mary Jane stepped forward and stood over them with an authority befitting of a queen.

“I know _exactly_ what I am and what I’m doing,” she told them. “I’m making a point and you’re helping me prove it. You see, Wolverine told me a lot about you two…some of which were probably lies, but I surmised plenty of truth. And based on what I’ve seen so far, I imagine there are some unspoken truths as well…namely the _sexy_ kind.”

“Lady, I don’t know what you _think_ you know, but you’re crossing a lot of lines here!” said Scott, looking more anxious than Jean had seen since their first date.

“You’re in the Hellfire Club, Mr. Summers,” she said coyly, “and I’m a proud, self-professed whore. Crossing lines is what we do here. The difference between me and the old Inner Circle is that I cross lines that _should_ be crossed. For some people, though, they _need_ to be crossed.”

Then, in a bold move that even Emma Frost would never dare, Mary Jane grabbed Scott by the shoulders and crashed her lips against his in a hard, intimate kiss. It caught her husband completely off-guard. All those the hardened instincts that had been honed from years of Danger Room training utterly failed him. If that weren’t bad enough, Jean _swore_ that he actually kissed back.

Almost immediately, the jealous wife in Jean Grey erupted. In a fiery outburst that overrode any embarrassment she felt earlier took over and she used her telekinesis to push them apart.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jean demanded.

“Jean, I…” stammered Scott, still in a state of shock.

“Quiet, Scott!” she barked. “This woman better have a damn good explanation!”

“I do,” said Mary Jane, still with a curt grin, “but first, allow me to further prove my point.”

The Red Queen made another sudden move. This time, she set her sights on Jean, who was still annoyed by what she just did. That annoyance quickly turned into something else entirely when the attractive redhead reached over, grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her with the same intensity that she had with Scott.

Just like her husband, Jean had been caught completely off-guard. Also like her husband – which had far greater _implications_ – she didn’t immediately pull away. She actually kissed back. Seeing as how she was a married, heterosexual woman who had never felt any sexual inclinations towards other women, it really struck her. All those strange feelings from earlier transformed into something more confusing and chaotic.

They were so overwhelming that she barely noticed the look Scott gave her. His mouth hung open in utter shock. It took a moment – too long a moment, in her opinion – to shake off the shock and intervene.

“That’s enough!” he shouted, forcing his hand between them to push her and Mary Jane apart. “Whatever you’re trying to prove, it stops _now_.”

“Too late. I already proved it,” said Mary Jane, grinning mischievously after being forced back.

“Proved what?” said a still-overwhelmed Jean as she wiped off the taste of the other woman’s lips. “What does kissing my husband and kissing me prove?”

“The kiss itself proves nothing…other than I’m as flexible as any straight woman can be when she’s horny. It’s your reaction that’s _really_ telling.”

Scott had that look in his eye again, despite being obscured by his glasses. He was prepared to attack. Jean had to reach out and stop him.

While he was understandably annoyed by this woman’s stunt, she remained curious. As annoyed as she’d been, the way she responded to that kiss – on top of the unexpected arousal she’d felt earlier, as well – led her to wonder where Mary Jane was going with this. This being the Hellfire Club, there was _always_ an agenda.

“Take it easy, Scott. I want to hear this,” said Jean, coaxing her husband as only she could.

“Hear what?” he asked, still plenty apprehensive.

“The unpleasant, but sexy truth you both seem to be avoiding,” answered Mary Jane. “You _hesitated_.”

“We hesitated?” said Scott in a skeptical tone.

“Don’t deny it. Don’t brush it off either. When I kissed you and your wife…you didn’t immediately pull back. Before you roll your eyes again, I’ll answer the other question you’re about to bark. _Yes_ , it matters. It matters a lot and implies even more.”

She spoke with the commanding presence of the Red Queen again, which dissuaded Scott from getting more hostile. However, it was the blunt nature of her words that struck Jean even harder. Mary Jane said what neither she nor Scott dared put into words.

That chaotic, overwhelming feeling from earlier quickly faded. Scott no longer seemed inclined to attack either. If anything, he looked just as nervous as she was about these _implications_.

“When you’re an experienced prostitute _and_ a promiscuous woman, you tend to pick up on certain quirks in some people…namely the sexy ones,” Mary Jane continued. “I’m a very sexual person by nature. I always have been and I’m not ashamed of it. It’s part of what makes me good at my job.”

“Among other things, I’m sure,” said Scott under his breath.

“I’m also aware that there are plenty of people out there who just aren’t that sexual. They don’t care for three-ways, gangbangs, blowjobs, and anal. They’re more than happy to find just one person to spend their life with and have sex with only that person until they’re old and gray. I know plenty of people like this. They’re good, honest, decent people. I would never pretend that my decadent ways are better than theirs.”

“That’s real nice of you and all, but what does that have to do with us?” asked Scott impatiently.

“The answer to that question is the same reason I kissed you and your wife,” said Mary Jane. “This probably won’t shock you, but I’ve kissed a _lot_ of people…including the kinds of people I just described. Most of the time, it’s a mistake on my part. I read the situation wrong, thinking they want something different. They always pull back _immediately_. Whether they’re a man or a woman, it’s practically a reflex. It reveals on a primal level, of sorts, that they’re not inclined to be too sexual. They’re either not that horny or they just prefer a simple, monogamous relationship.”

Mary Jane took a few steps closer, which was pretty bold of her after the hostility Scott showed earlier. She gave them a strong, penetrating gaze that would’ve stopped Juggernaut in his tracks. It was as if she was looking beyond every ruse, deception, and illusion that Jean had ever put up to hide her inner self. Looking over at Scott, she had never seen him this vulnerable since their first date. It made clear that neither of them could hide from whatever harsh truth she revealed.

“But you _aren’t_ like that. Neither of you are,” said Mary Jane with inescapable certainty. “You both hesitated. It’s one thing for two people who just lack self-awareness. For a married couple thought – one I’m told has a history of wandering lips, eyes, and what not – that’s _much_ more serious.”

“Logan told you about _that_ too,” muttered Scott. “Remind me to blast him into the next time zone when we get back.”

“Don’t take it out on him. He didn’t tell me more than I needed to know,” said Mary Jane. “He also made it _very_ clear that you two love each other. You love each other a _lot_ and you don’t want that to change.”

“He really said that?” asked Jean, surprised that Logan would express such sentiment.

“He used those exact words,” Mary Jane affirmed. “However, the incidents he described to me – the stolen kisses, the longing gazes, and the constant bickering over who is attracted to who – that’s pretty telling.”

This was getting personal, so much so that Jean shifting awkwardly again and this time it wasn’t because of anything going on between her legs.

She thought back to those moments when she kissed Logan, however brief that might have been. She also thought back to the all the flirtatious glances Scott had shared with women like Psylocke and Emma Frosts. Even before that, when she had been involved with Angel and he had been involved with Lee Forester, those feelings were there. There was no escaping them.

“We don’t _bicker_ about those things,” argued Scott. “They happened a long time ago. They’re behind us now.”

“I’m sure that’s what you believe, but I don’t think that’s what you feel,” argued Mary Jane. “I get that you want to be together. You want to keep loving each other with all your hearts. I don’t want to change that. However, I think there’s a part of you – a part that has always been there – that you’ve been repressing. And if you keep repressing it, then it won’t just undermine the love you have for each other. It will utterly _break_ you.”

“You really think we’re _that_ repressed?” questioned Jean.

“Prove me wrong,” said Mary Jane confidently, “or better yet, prove it to each other. Look one another in the eye and say with complete honesty that you don’t hold back. Convince one another that you don’t have greater desires…intense desires that always seem to be bubbling beneath the surface.”

It was a challenge Mary Jane had to know they would fail. Jean didn’t need telepathy to figure that out. The Red Queen had already been convinced. All that remained was for Jean and her husband to convince themselves, a task that seemed impossible, even for experienced X-men.

That didn’t keep her and Scott from trying. Under Mary Jane’s powerful gaze, she turned to her husband and he turned towards her. They gazed into each other’s eyes with an intensity they hadn’t had since their wedding day. Jean remembered that day and that look so vividly. In that moment, there was no way she could say anything other than the heartfelt truth. No amount of telepathy, illusion, or psychic manipulation could do otherwise.

Her silence, as well as Scott’s, told her everything she needed to know. There was nothing she could say to discount anything this woman had told them. It was a powerful and revealing moment, one that put her love for Scott and their marriage in a very different context.

“Jean, I…” began Scott, struggling to form coherent words.

“Please, Scott…don’t,” said Jean, already knowing what he was trying to say.

“I’m sorry,” he said with his head held low.

“No. Don’t apologize,” Jean told him. “You’re my husband. I love you too much to lie to your face…so I’ll just come out and say it.”

No longer able to hide it, Jean took a deep breath and prepared to put her deepest, dirtiest desires into words. She had been avoiding them long enough.

“It’s true. I’ve kissed other men before…namely Logan. But a part of me enjoyed it. Another part of me thinks about doing more than kissing. I’ve had thoughts, feelings, and fantasies about other men. I’ve thought about kissing them, touching them, and…having sex with them. There are even times when you’re away on missions where I lay alone in our bed and…well, you know.”

“You masturbate until you have an orgasm…or several,” said Mary Jane, helping to finish her lurid thought.

Now Jean was _really_ blushing. She didn’t meant to be that overt, but it was too late now. She had to divert her gaze for a moment, but Scott didn’t let it get to that point. He reached over, cupped her chin, and kept gazing at her with those shrouded, yet powerful eyes of his.

“It’s true for me too. The other women in my life – Madelyne, Betsy, and Emma – even if I never kissed them, I think about it too,” Scott told her. “There are times I think about them…fantasize about them…often in very particular ways.”

“You can say it. You think about having sex with beautiful women,” said Mary Jane, rolling her eyes. “It’s okay. You just have _that_ much more in common with most heterosexual men.”

“It’s not just them either,” Scott went on, as though he hadn’t even heard Mary Jane. “There are times I think about you too…sometimes in ways I’d rather not project.”

“I’m your wife, Scott. You don’t have to hide _those_ thoughts from me,” said Jean, trying to make this less awkward.

“If you knew the contents of those thoughts…the things I want to do _with_ you, _to_ you, and sometimes with _other_ women present…I’m not sure you could handle it.”

“Even after everything we’ve been through? After everything we’ve overcome to be together?”

Scott shifted awkwardly again. Just mentioning those thoughts was getting him worked up. Jean hadn’t sensed this kind of distress in him since their first date. The idea that he had all these lurid thoughts about her and other women – thoughts he hid from her, just as much as she hid hers from him – felt like a harsh splash of truth.

However, given all the issues they had faced and all the complications they had overcome – including clones, death, and resurrection – perhaps such harsh, unfiltered truth was overdue.

“Honestly…it’s _because_ of all those things we overcame that I kept these things to myself,” he said. “Between being an X-man, being a leader, and being your husband…I just didn’t want to lose control of everything. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Scott, you’re talking to someone who’s had to control a cosmic force…someone who literally came back from the dead for you,” said Jean, adding some deeper sincerity to her tone. “Do you really think I’d let a few kinky thoughts destroy all that?”

“Of course not, but…” said Scott, only to struggle once again to find the right words.

The mood remained tense. Jean sensed his mind going too fast, even for a skilled telepath to process. Thankfully, the Red Queen stepped in again.

“We’re not just talking about a _few_ thoughts now, are we?” said Mary Jane. “It’s one thing to have a few naughty dreams every now and then. Even the best of us have them. What you two were thinking and feeling…hell, even a former prostitute couldn’t do it justice!”

“I’m…going to stop trying to prove you wrong, Ms. Watson,” said Scott sheepishly.

“Good,” she said, “because that’ll make this next part a lot easier. I didn’t invite you two here just to make you uncomfortable and horny.”

“A little late for that,” said Jean under her breath.

“I brought you here for two important reasons. The first should be obvious. The Hellfire Club needs more allies. If I want to keep doing good with this kinky club here, I want to make as many connections as I can. Wolverine was a good start. With you two – by far, my harshest critics – I think the all-new, all different Hellfire Club can get even more ambitious!”

“That’s all well and good, Ms. Watson,” said Jean, “but I’m more interested in the less obvious reason.”

“I had a feeling you would be,” said Mary Jane with another grin. “After what we just discussed, I now know it’s more pressing than I thought.”

The Red Queen cast a mischievous glance to the man in the red mask still sitting in the audience, who remained silent during this entire awkward conversation. They must have had something elaborate planned because he nodded back and smiled, making it a point to guard his thoughts so that he wouldn’t leak the details. It was enough to make Jean both anxious and excited.

As the masked man went to work, Mary Jane walked towards the back wall of the stage, which looked fairly innocuous aside from a few strategically-placed mirrors. However, Jean had a feeling there was more to it than that and she didn’t need telepathy to figure it out.

“Like I said before, I know all about your history with the Hellfire Club,” the attractive redhead continued. “The old regime did a lot to hurt you. Well, for this new regime, I want to make up for it. And in my _kinky_ experience, the best way to do that is to turn old pain into new pleasure!”

With a simple nod, the man in the red mask retrieved a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button. That triggered a mechanism on the stage that caused the back wall to retract, revealing an elaborate setup that clearly involved a lot of kinky thoughts.

The setup included a large, king-sized bed with white and red linin sheets, complete with an array of mirrors that had been arranged with an audience in mind. There was also a small sofa on the side, surrounded by a plush rug. However, the most defining feature of the setup wasn’t a piece of furniture. It was a person, specifically Emma Frost.

It looked like she had been waiting patiently for this, almost to the point of boredom. She was sitting at the foot of the bed, wearing her X-men uniform with her legs casually crossed. In her hand, she held an ominous-looking black box. As soon as Jean saw it, the strange signature she had sensed earlier came rushing back to her.

 _“There it is! That’s what you’ve been sensing!”_ the voice from earlier told her. _“That’s what has been calling out to you since this whole thing began.”_

For a moment, Jean remained frozen and so did Scott. He too was taken aback, probably worrying about whether Emma had been listening to their conversation. Jean had a feeling she knew just as much as Mary Jane at this point.

“Emma?” gasped Scott. “What are you doing here?”

“Besides memorizing the looks on your faces for the rest of my life?” said Emma with the curt grin that was so distinct. “Well, I am still the White Queen of the Hellfire Club last I checked. So when the Red Queen here pitched this wonderfully kinky idea of hers, I just _had_ to participate.”

“Had to or wanted to?” questioned Jean, already fixated on the box she was holding.

“That should become obvious soon enough, darling.”

Then, her grin not fading in the slightest, Emma turned to Mary Jane.

“Shall I, my fellow queen?” she asked.

“Go ahead,” said Mary Jane. “I was going to be more careful before we got to this part, but these two have convinced me they need this. They need it a _lot_.”

“I couldn’t agree more!”

Getting up from the bed, her gaze narrowed on her and Scott. Not sure what to make of any of this, she remained frozen next to her husband. She could only watch as Emma stepped towards them, opened the ominous box, and revealed something Jean never thought she’d see again.

“Is that…” Jean began as she gasped in amazement.

“It is,” affirmed Emma Frost before she could even finish. “It’s a shard of the M’Krann Crystal. In fact, it’s the same shard Mastermind and Sebastian Shaw used to corrupt you during your first here.”

“And you’ve bought it _here_? To this place? To us?” exclaimed Scott. “Why? What the hell do you hope to accomplish with that thing?”

“It’s simple, really,” said Mary Jane. “With the power of the M’Krann shard, we’re going to help unleash all those pent-up desires in the best possible way!”

Mary Jane glanced over at Emma and casually nodded. Another mischievous grin formed on the attractive blonde’s face. That used to be a bad sign for the X-men. Scott was still somewhat defensive, looking ready to fight back at a moment’s notice. Jean, however, remained eerily calm. It was as though a part of her knew what was coming and wanted it to happen.

 _“Don’t bother bracing yourself. You know you want this,”_ said that voice from earlier.

Reaching into the box, Emma carefully grasped the glowing crystal shard in her hand. She then held it up and, as if sensing Jean’s presence, it lit up like a miniature star. Within seconds, it bathed the whole club in a reddish orange glow. It was not unlike the glow of the Phoenix Force, which Jean doubted was a coincidence. In fact, it felt very similar to the Phoenix Force. Except, this wasn’t filling her with overwhelming cosmic power. It was awakening a power that had always been here.

Jean’s heart raced. The air around her grew very hot. The sound of intense flames, coupled with the shuddering of walls and chairs, filled the room. Then, as this strange energy intensified, it began to coalesce around the shard, taking the shape of a fiery bird that she and Scott knew all too well.

“The Phoenix…” began Scott, remaining in a defensive stance.

“It’s okay, Scott,” she assured him, taking a step closer to the light. “Just…let it come to you.”

Her words kept her husband from doing anything rash. Then, as he stood by her side, the fiery energy from the crystal shot out in an intense burst, striking her and Scott in a way that momentarily bathed them in a fiery light.

From this light, the familiar halo of the Phoenix briefly formed around them. However, this wasn’t like the cosmic power that had once consumed her. She already had that. This was more like a missing piece…one that kept her from feeling complete.

As this fiery energy surged through her, Jean felt herself overwhelmed by another powerful feeling. However, unlike her previous experiences at the Hellfire Club, this feeling was welcome…if not overdue.

“Oohhhh!” she moaned out, as though she had just had an orgasm.

“Hnnn…Jean,” said Scott, his defensive poise shifting into something much more _relaxed_.

It was _incredible_. It was as though something had reached inside her, shattered all the walls and barriers she put up around her, and tapped into a world of potential that had always been there, but had never been realized. Jean hadn’t felt this kind of rush since she first tapped the power of the Phoenix. Unlike that experience, though, this was overwhelming in a very different way…a very sensual way.

If she thought she’d been horny before, then Jean had _seriously_ underestimated her sex drive. Her inner thighs were on fire, causing her legs to shift awkwardly. Her skin was hot, as if it was going to burn right through her clothes. She wasn’t just horny. She felt like she wanted to fuck from now until next Sunday.

Looking over at Scott, she sensed in him the kind of intense desire she hadn’t felt since their honeymoon. The way he was looking at her, she could tell he was prepared to bend her over the nearest table and fuck her brains out. She picked up on all sorts of lurid thoughts about all the ways he wanted fuck her. Some of them didn’t even involve just her. This man – the same man who’d done such a masterful job controlling his passions, often to the point of being uptight – wanted to fuck her like he’d never fucked anyone before.

It was overwhelming in the best possible way, like this had to happen at some point and they waited way too long to let it. Even after the fiery halo around them faded, she was ready to embrace this feeling. However, even with all her husband’s lurid thoughts, satisfying this dire would require more…much more.

“Wow! That feels…wow!” said Jean, flushed with excitement and awe.

“I know,” said Scott, sounding like kid on Christmas. “I feel so…”

Neither of them could put it into words. Jean didn’t bother trying. That didn’t stop Emma from filling in the blanks.

“Energized? Liberated? Horny?” said Emma in a humored tone. “Don’t worry, darling. That’s normal.”

“It gets better!” said Mary Jane, now standing next to Emma. “I think it’s time we take this to the next level. So why don’t you take off those itchy clothes and we’ll get started!”

* * *

**Up next: Overwhelmingly Overdue**


	2. Overwhelmingly Overdue

** The Red Queen Chronicles: The Phoenix  
Chapter 2: Overwhelmingly Overdue **

* * *

**The Xavier Institute – Years Ago**

“Will you give it a rest, already? I am _not_ having this discussion!” said an annoyed and exasperated Jean Grey.

“Why is that, Red? You afraid I’m right?” replied Logan with a smug grin.

“No. It’s just not worth discussing. It’s also none of your business!” she said firmly.

“But if I’m right, it _could_ be.”

Jean rolled her eyes and muttered a string of curses, most of which Logan probably heard. This was not how she’d hoped her visit to the Xavier Institute would go. She’d just come back, taking a break from college in New York, to catch up with Scott. They’d planned to go on a few dates. Scott had even gone to the trouble of taking several days off from training, getting them a hotel room, and making sure they could just focus on being a couple.

Then, she just had to go and cross paths with Logan. Somehow, in a conversation she regretted starting, the topic of her sex life came up. It all went downhill from there.

“That’s it! This conversation is _over_ ,” said Jean, about ready to storm off. “I just came here to meet up with my boyfriend, catch up with my teammates, and try to enjoy myself over spring break. Talking about my sex life is _not_ on that list.”

“You sure about that, Jeannie?” questioned Logan. “That part about ‘enjoying yourself’ makes me wonder.”

“Please don’t _wonder_. I sense enough dirty thoughts during biology lectures.”

“Are they really _that_ dirty? Or is that just what you like to think around your uptight, clean cut boyfriend?”

“Is this your way of saying I shouldn’t be with Scott? That I should be with someone who wears the same shirt for a month and smells like cigar smoke most of the time?”

“I ain’t saying anything I ain’t already made clear before,” Logan quipped, “but I’ve known a lot of women in my days…women who appreciate the smell of sweat and cigar smoke.”

“I’m sure you do,” muttered Jean under her breath.

“I also know that some women pretend like they ain’t ever had a kinky thought in their life…that they ain’t got a side that makes them wanna do more than just hump one guy for the rest of their life. They may be damn good at hiding that side, but they can’t hide it from _everyone_.”

As Logan said these words, he took a step closer. The thick manly musk that this burly, brute of a man exuded inundated Jean’s senses. It ended up affecting her more than she expected. Her heart rate jumped. Her palms grew sweaty. She even felt a distinct heat between her legs.

It was so raw and unfiltered, qualities that embodied who Logan was and what he represented. Jean felt her body betrayed her, which made his point to an extent that she’d rather not admit. It wasn’t the first time either. Ever since she left the X-men, Logan had gone out of his way to flirt with her, even when she’d made it clear that she was with Scott. That still didn’t dissuade him and, despite her best efforts, she couldn’t avoid how he made her feel.

“Logan…don’t,” she told him in a deep, serious tone.

“I ain’t doing anything. I’m just making an observation,” Logan replied. “You want to ignore it? Fine! But that don’t make it any less right.”

Jean was prepared to argue with him. She was prepared to prove to him that she wasn’t this repressed, sex-crazed nymphomaniac that he saw in her for some reason. Why he saw that in her still baffled and annoyed her to no end. The way her mind and body reacted when she was around him didn’t help.

However, before she could open her mouth and make her point, a voice rang out.

“Hey Jean! Are you ready?” Scott called out from the foyer. “I just confirmed our reservation at the restaurant. We’re good to go.”

His timing couldn’t have been better. Almost immediately, Jean took a deep breath and remembered why she’d come here in the first place. She had a date with her boyfriend and she wasn’t going to let Logan’s perverted remarks dissuade her.

“I’m on my way, Scott! I’ll be there in a sec,” Jean replied.

With a mix of relief and resolve, she stepped away from Logan and shook off the effects he’d evoked. He continued giving her that dirty grin of his while projecting some fairly lurid thoughts, but Jean was content to shut them out once more.

“That’s my queue,” said Jean. “Let’s _not_ continue this conversation later…or ever, for that matter.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Red,” said Logan, “but one of these days, you’ll see I’m right. You can only repress shit like this for so long. Take it from a jaded old canucklehead. It’ll happen.”

“No. It _won’t_ ,” said Jean confidently as she walked away. “I am not that kind of girl. I’m _sure_ of it.”

* * *

**Hellfire Club – Present Time**

_‘Damn. I guess I AM that kind of girl after all.’_

It was really happening. There was no denying it, avoiding it, or repressing it anymore. Jean Grey was going to confront a part of herself that she’d been denying all her life. She was going to have sex. She was going to have a _lot_ of sex of the very decadent variety and she was going to enjoy every goddamn second of it.

It was right up there with the shocking realization that she was a mutant. She was _very_ horny. She wanted to fuck and she wanted to do it in ways that didn’t just involve her husband. Here, on the center stage of the same Hellfire Club that once corrupted her, she had an opportunity to exercise all those feelings. This time, there would be no repression. She was going to explore, indulge, and embrace these feelings for all their worth.

“What are you waiting for?” said an impatient Mary Jane Watson, the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. “Get the hell out of those clothes! Show the world what you’ve been hiding all this time!”

“Just…give us a minute,” said Scott, who seemed every bit as overwhelmed.

“To hell with _that_!” Jean found herself saying. “A minute…is _too_ long.”

In an outburst that surprised her almost as much as it surprised her husband, Jean channeled her telekinesis, as well as her connection to the Phoenix Force, to remove her clothes by effectively _dematerializing_ them. In an instant, her shirt, pants, shoes, bra, and panties turned to dust, rendering her completely naked in under a half-second.

“Whoa…that has to be a record for the fastest strip-tease ever,” said the man in the red mask, who was still sitting in the audience.

Jean immediately felt everyone’s eyes on her naked body. It was an unusual feeling, getting undressed like this on a stage for everyone to see. She used to be so shy about taking her clothes off, even while in a locker room with other women. Now here she was, every inch of her body exposed for all to see. She felt no inclination to cover herself in any way. She wanted _everyone_ to see her breasts, her butt, her pussy, and everything in between.

Sensing Scott’s shocked and astonished gaze on her, she turned towards him and gave him a sultry smile…one that could’ve easily been mistaken for a look from Emma Frost. He was still fully clothed and too overwhelmed to do anything about it. Being his loving wife, she felt inclined to help.

“Relax, my darling. I haven’t forgotten about you,” she told him.

Raising her hand, she pointed towards him and directed some Phoenix-shaped flames towards him. The second they hit, Scott’s clothes dematerialized as well. His shirt, pants, boxers, and boots disappeared before everyone’s eyes. She was prepared to assure him that his clothes were intact. She’d just caused them to rematerialize with hers on an empty seat off-stage. However, he didn’t seem the least bit concerned. If anything, he was just as relieved to be naked as her.

“Thanks,” said Scott, already short of breath. “That…was easier.”

“I agree. _Much_ easier,” said Emma Frost, still standing next to Jean Grey.

Now all eyes were on her naked husband. The tall, slim, muscular form that he’d honed from years of Danger Room training was there for all to see. In addition to her husband’s impressive build, the generous _endowment_ between his legs hung free from its confines. It was already semi-hard, adding to the intense masculinity that he’d always exuded, but never showed off.

His manly form was something that Jean had admired for years, often with dirty thoughts she’d censor in her private moments. She’d even scorn others who dared admire him in the same way. Now other women had a chance to admire it, but it didn’t bother her this time. If anything, Jean found it _arousing_.

“My, my, my…just when I thought those skin-tight uniforms left something to the imagination,” said Emma Frost, her eyes already locked on Scott’s lower anatomy.

“I can see why he’s the leader of the X-men. He definitely has the _endowments_ , so to speak,” said Mary Jane.

“I always knew he did. I just wondered how much of it he held back. Now I know. No wonder Jean came back from the dead!”

It was as crude and smug a remark as Emma Frost had ever made. The fact she never diverted her gaze from Scott’s penis made it even cruder. However, that didn’t make it any less true.

Jean didn’t deny it. Scott didn’t say anything either. There was no use arguing and not just because they were standing on a stage naked, horny as hell, and surrounded by cosmic energy.

They had already confessed to having these desires, being attracted to others and fantasizing about indulging their lurid lusts. They’d spent so much of their lives restraining themselves, holding back for reasons that no longer made sense. In wake of this new feeling, triggered by the M’Krann shard that Emma was still holding, she and Scott could not hold back any longer.

Now fully exposed and still processing the effects from the crystal, Mary Jane stepped forward. She still carried herself like a queen, but she had already proved that she’d earned that title. Jean found herself all too eager to follow whatever decadent plan she had in store for them.

“To hell with holding back! That all changes today,” the Red Queen firmly proclaimed. “Here in the Hellfire Club, we don’t hold back. We don’t deny our desires, especially to those who’ve earned them. You two are heroes. You two fight to save a world that hates and fears your kind. If anyone has earned a little decadent indulgence, it’s you two.”

“Skip the part where you remind us how horny we are. Tell us what you’re going to do about it, damn it!” said Scott in a commanding tone so befitting of an X-leader.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t intend to make you stand there naked for _too_ long,” said Mary Jane, “but if you’re going to do this, the Hellfire Club will help you in the best possible way. Since I happen to be a former prostitute, I hope you’ll trust my expertise.”

“Fine. You have it. Now what the hell happens next? Tell me before I start probing minds!” said Jean with growing impatience.

Mary Jane cast them a look of approval, clearly encouraged by their attitude. She then turned towards Emma Frost, who’d managed to tear herself away from the sight of Scott’s cock. Without saying a word, she held her hand out. Emma then placed the M’Krann Shard in her palm. It continued glowing with more fiery energy, but had since settled into a steady flicker.

Jean could still sense its power, like a beacon urging her to see this through. All those pent up feelings and desires…they were like a missing piece of herself that she’d refused to acknowledge. The chance to complete herself was there. She just had to seize it, but she couldn’t do that without the Red Queen.

“Here’s what’s going to happen first,” said Mary Jane, holding up the shard so its fiery light illuminated the stage. “Jean Grey, you’re going to come over to this couch. You’re going to sit here, get comfy, and start masturbating. You’re going to get your pussy nice and wet. Think of it as a warm-up of sorts.”

“That can’t be all you want me to do,” said Jean. “I don’t see how my pussy can get much _warmer_.”

“Trust me. It can,” said the Red Queen wryly. “That’s where you come in, Scott.”

She walked over to her naked husband and stood right in front of him in a way that gave him a perfect view of her cleavage, triggering an immediate response from his dick. Jean doubted that was an accident, but didn’t mind in the slightest this time. With a devious glint in her eyes, the Red Queen reached up and cupped Scott’s chin to direct his daze back towards Emma, who was still standing near the foot of the king-sized bed on the stage.

“Emma tells me there’s been some _tension_ between you two since she joined the X-men,” she said. “While I’m not sure how much of it was sexual, I imagine there have been a few naughty thoughts here and there.”

“I…won’t bother denying it,” said Scott.

“Good, because I _gladly_ admit it,” said Emma, sounding almost proud of it. “There have been times I’ve thought those things about you, Scott. There’s just something about strong, assertive, leader-like men that turn me on.”

“For a wannabe queen, that does not surprise me in the slightest,” said Jean, humored by her admission.

“That’s why you’re going to walk up to her, strip her naked, and fuck her on that bed,” said Mary Jane in as clear and concise a tone as possible. “No tension. No complicated emotions. You’re just going to fuck her and you’re going to fuck her _hard_.”

The Red Queen then turned to back to Jean, that authoritative, regal poise not fading for a second.

“And you’re going to watch, Jean,” the voluptuous redhead told her. “You’re going to watch your husband have sex with this woman and you’re going to masturbate the entire time. He’s going to enjoy it. Emma’s going to enjoy it. _You’re_ going to enjoy it.”

“That’s a…bold request,” said Jean.

“There’s nothing bold about it. This is just people exploring their desires and enjoying them. Nobody gets hurt. Nobody _berates_ themselves for feeling or not feeling a certain way. You two clearly have a lot of love for each other, but you also have plenty of lust. The Hellfire Club is just giving you a chance to enjoy both.”

She made it sound so logical. It didn’t change the actual specifics of what was about to happen. Scott – her husband and the man she deeply loved – was going to have sex with another woman. Moreover, she was going to watch him do it and pleasure herself in the process.

It seemed antithetical to everything Jean knew about love, marriage, and what it meant to be with someone. Then again, what she knew hadn’t exactly served her well. No matter how much she and Scott loved each other, there had still been tension. She’d been attracted to other men. He’d been attracted to other women. Something about that old approach just seemed so…inadequate. As crazy as this sounded, it made a strange and sexy bit of sense.

“Also…it wasn’t a request,” Mary Jane added. “I’m the Red Queen, remember? I run this club. If you’re going to be guests in this club, you _will_ respect my authority.”

“And trust me…it’s an authority worth respecting,” said the masked man in the audience.

With that stern reminder, Mary Jane simplified the situation. Jean looked over at her husband, who now had this look on his face that reminded her of the first time he got to fly the X-jet. He had stopped analyzing the situation, as he compulsively did with every mission. She sensed his thoughts taking on a more laser-like focus, but this time with a very _different_ objective.

_‘Jean, you know what I want. You know how I feel. With everything we’ve been through…’_

_‘It’s okay, Scott. You don’t need to say or think it. I know. I think we’ve always known. Let’s not avoid it anymore. I want this to make us stronger.’_

_‘I want that too. I want it more than I can put into thoughts.’_

_‘Then what are you waiting for? Let’s show these royal bitches that we can be sexy too!’_

Jean couldn’t believe she’d thought something so _vulgar_. It didn’t stop her or her husband from grinning deviously. She could already feel the both of them embracing this decadent, indulgent spirit. She had every intention of seeing it through and enjoying it every step of the way.

“Well in _that_ case, I’d hate to be rude,” said Scott, still coming off as the overly-serious boy scout he’d always been. “X-men are supposed to be respectful of our allies, last I checked.”

“And we _should_ be setting a good example for others to follow,” added Jean, pretending as though this were a serious mission.

“You two just have to be so goddamn upstanding, don’t you?” said Emma with a bemused grin.

“Emma…there’s _nothing_ upstanding about what I’m going to do to you,” said Scott.

Her husband’s gaze narrowed on the attractive blond, as though she were a critical objective of a life-or-death situation. Jean wasn’t sure if Emma was picking up on his thoughts right now, but if she were, then she’d better brace herself.

Like Juggernaut on a rampage, Scott stormed across the stage, enraptured Emma in his powerful arms, and crashed his lips against hers in a powerful kiss. The glowing energy from the M’Krann Shard flared briefly and as soon as his lips touched Emma, some of that energy affected her. It must have affected her pretty intensely because she saw her eyes widen and her body shutter.

“Wow! Her sex drive just went from zero to sixty to a _million_ ,” said Jean as she watched on.

“Then this shiny little trinket is doing its job,” said Mary Jane, still holding up the glowing shard, “and trust me, it’s just getting warmed up!”

“I don’t need to trust you at this point, Ms. Watson. I’ve felt this power before. I know where this is going. Emma has no idea what she’s in for!”

“Then let’s get comfortable and enjoy the show!” said Mary Jane.

With the shard in hand, the Red Queen escorted Jean over to the sofa that was just across from the bed. She was so horny that it felt like she had lead weights on her. The energy around her was so intense, as if to reflect the extent of her desire. The idea of watching her husband fuck another woman – even a woman she had clashed with before – now seemed less a novelty and more a spectacle to behold.

As Jean sat on the sofa, spreading her legs so that the heat from her sex could spread, Scott’s efforts with Emma escalated. The shock from the kiss, and the energy it imparted, quickly sunk in. She began kissing back, hungrily immersing herself in his powerful grasp. Jean could tell by the way her legs shifted that she was already aroused. Her pussy was probably soaked and for once, her skin-tight attire didn’t help her.

“Mmm…so hot,” Emma gasped, her voice muffled by the kissing.

“You ain’t seen _nothing_ yet, Emma,” said Scott in tone that would’ve impressed Logan.

As he smothered her with his lips, he led her to the bed. After just a few steps, Emma’s legs failed her. The arousal was just _that_ strong. Scott, being the gentleman Jean married, caught her before she lost her balanced and lifted her up in his arms. Emma instinctively hooked her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders as he carried her to the bed and laid her down in the center.

Their lips parted. Now, Scott hovered over her, still fully naked and fueled by the energy from the M’Krann shared. As he gazed down at the already-breathless Emma Frost, Jean could sense him formulating a strategy. Even in matters of sex, Scott Summers couldn’t resist surmising the optimal path for completing a mission. The process might not have been sexy, but the results sure were. Jean could attest to that and Emma was about to find out as well.

“You’re overdressed,” Scott told her.

“First time anyone has said _that_ too me,” said Emma curtly.

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s fix that!”

With an assertiveness so befitting of a leader, Scott grabbed the top part of Emma’s X-men uniform and tore it off, exposing the large, surgically enhanced breasts. This apparently surprised her, the usually-reserved Scott Summers ripping off her clothes, but she didn’t seem to mind. If anything, it aroused her even more. Besides, she probably had a dozen of those uniforms in her closet anyways.

However, the sight of Emma Frost’s large, perfectly-shaped breasts didn’t slow Scott in the slightest. He was a man who could filter out any distraction to accomplish the mission. As such, he made sure this didn’t stop him from turning his attention to Emma’s skin-tight white pants, which were probably _unbearable_ by now.

“Off! Get them off, damn it!” Emma urged him.

Whether or not Scott heard her plea didn’t matter. He had already gone to work, undoing the front part of her pants and grabbing the sides so he could pull them off. Emma eagerly did her part, elevating her hips so he could get them off, along with her panties, boots, and socks.

Emma also used the opportunity to take off the matching white gloves she often wore with her uniform. Why she wore those gloves had always been a mystery. Jean suspected it had something to do with protecting her overly-manicured nails. Whatever her reason, both gloves were off by the time Scott threw what remained of her clothes off the bed and across the stage.

It had probably been the fasted Emma had ever gotten naked on stage before. She was probably more comfortable than most, being fully nude in front of an audience. She made no effort to hide her breasts, butt, and pussy. In fact, she made sure Jean had a perfect view of her body, using the mirrors that had been placed over the bed to her full advantage.

“Emma Frost naked on stage, about to be fucked senseless,” Jean found herself saying. “I imagine this is fairly _routine_ for her.”

“But not for you and your husband,” Mary Jane pointed out, who stood next to the sofa. “This isn’t about Emma or me or the fact this is happening on a stage. This is about you having a chance to embrace a feeling you’ve been repressing.”

“Trust me. We intend to take it!”

Jean still had no idea where this devious confidence was coming from. It couldn’t just be due to intense horniness. There had to be more to it and she had no intention of avoiding it, but not before she enjoying the sexy show before her.

She kept watching as Scott hovered over Emma, admiring her naked body and formulating a strategy for how he was going to fuck her senseless. It was like a preview for Jean, sensing everything he was going to do to her.

It got her juices flowing in all the right ways. She went to work participating in the spectacle, reaching down between her thighs and fondling her soaking wet pussy with her right hand. This kick-started some of the sensations she craved, but Jean made sure she didn’t get too ahead of herself.

Scott didn’t take too long a time admiring Emma’s body. Once he had a plan, he went to work exploring her naked flesh with his lips and hands. He kissed her again, this time with more intent. They were soon making out in the bed in an outburst of heated foreplay. Scott was very thorough, grabbing her breasts, feeling up her thighs, and skillfully trailing his fingers up the outer slit of her pussy. This got a particularly vocal reaction from Emma, which showed the effectiveness of Scott’s _strategy_.

It was not at all unlike the strategy he employed with her. Scott had always been big on foreplay. Jean remembered how _thorough_ he’d been on their first time together. She suspected Emma wasn’t used to men who valued the finer details of sex. It must have been refreshing. It must have been frustrating too, but that only made Jean fondle herself a little harder.

“Mmm…oohhh Scott! I’m so wet…so horny! Oh I want you…so bad!” Emma exclaimed.

Upon hearing this lurid proclamation, Scott abruptly ceased his kissing. His naked body still on top of hers, hot skin pressing against hot skin, he caressed her face and gazed into her eyes intently. It was like he’d received a new mission objective and, being the hardened X-man he was, he would pursue it with the utmost determination.

“Is that what you want, Emma?” he asked her, speaking with a commanding tone that even a queen had to respect. “You want me to fuck you like I’ve been wanting to fuck you in my deepest, darkest thoughts?”

“Yes! That’s _exactly_ what I want!” said Emma without hesitation. “Don’t fuck me like your wife. Don’t fuck me like some nameless whore. Just fuck me like you _want_ to fuck me.”

Scott cast her a mischievous grin, as though that was _exactly_ what he’d been waiting for her to say. It might have been part of his _strategy_. Mischievous or not, it worked.

“Very well,” he said in an overly-official tone. “If that’s what you want…then that’s what you’ll get.”

Just hearing him say that, as well as the way he said I, almost made Jean orgasm right then and there. Emma might have been even closer, although she’d never admit it. She might carry herself like a queen, but when a man asserted himself like this, showing the kind of strength and power that she’d been drawn to her whole life, it drove her wild with lust.

Scott took full advantage of it, rising up and launching the next phase of his _strategy_. That involved him grabbing Emma by the waist, turning her over so that she was on all fours, and position himself behind her so that his dick was aligned with her pussy. Emma was already grasping the bed sheets for dear life, bracing herself in anticipation.

He didn’t make her wait too long. Scott, the energy of the shard flowed through their bodies, grabbed her by the hips and skillfully guided the tip of his cock to her wet entrance. Then, he drove his hips forward and thrust his rock-hard member into Emma’s pussy.

“Ohhh yeah! _That’s_ what I want!” Emma moaned.

Scott didn’t say a word. He didn’t hesitate in the slightest either. As soon as his dick was inside her wet folds, he began fucking her. Unlike his approach to foreplay, he didn’t build it up or draw it out. He just grabbed Emma’s waist, dug his knees into the bed, and began repeatedly thrusting into her.

Within seconds, their naked bodies – not to mention the entire bed – were rocking to a heated sexual rhythm. The energy from the M’krann Shard intensified, as if to fill Scott with the energy he needed to realize these deep, long-repressed desires. He made good use of it too. He fucked Emma with an intensity and vigor Jean hadn’t seen, even in their most heated moments. He was not fucking this woman in a way a man would fuck his wife. He was fucking her in a very different way.

Whatever way it was, Jean watched intently every step of the way. As Scott fucked Emma, Jean pumped her fingers into her dripping wet pussy. She was every bit as focused as her husband, pleasuring herself with an intensity she had never once dared. Her eyes never diverting from the scene before her, she leaned back on the sofa, elevated her legs, and fondled one of her breasts.

More sensations shot up through her body…intense, powerful sensations that mixed the most basic of pleasures with something more profound. It might have been the energy from the M’Krann Shard, which still flickered brightly in Mary Jane’s hand. It might have just been the sheer novelty of watching her husband fuck another woman. It was probably a mix of both because it sent her to the brink of orgasm in record time.

“Whoa! The shard is getting pretty _energetic_ ,” commented Mary Jane. “You two are taking to this even better than I expected.”

“You think that implies something?” questioned the man in the red mask.

“Nothing I didn’t already suspect…just not to _this_ extent,” she replied.

Jean didn’t know what kind of _extent_ she was referring to, but she couldn’t care less. She was too captivated by this feeling and the erotic spectacle before her.

She wasn’t the only one either. As Scott fucked the former White Queen, Emma somehow managed to turn her gaze towards Jean. She made sure she looked her directly in the eye, as if to draw her attention from the rest of the spectacle surrounding her and Scott’s sex. In that moment, Jean locked gazes with her telepathic rival.

“He…he’s fucking me, Jean! Your husband…is fucking me!” said Emma intently. “His dick…so deep inside me! So deep…in my pussy! I…fucking love it! It feels…so fucking good! He’s going…to make me…come!”

Jean’s gaze narrowed on the former White Queen. She knew what she was doing. She knew the reaction she would get. She was goading her, letting her know that she was having sex with _her_ husband and enjoying it every step of the way. However, Jean’s first reaction wasn’t to get angry. Instead, she made it a point to enjoy it even _more_.

“Scott…fuck her harder!” urged Jean. “Fuck her! Make her _scream_!”

“Hnn…yes, my love,” said Scott through his labored grunts.

If Emma had seen the devious grin on his face, she would’ve braced herself even more. It was too late now because Scott immediately stepped up his efforts, fucking her harder and rocking the bed with more ferocity. He leaned over and grasped her dangling breasts, grasping them as he fucked her. He also kissed around her neck, nibbled around her air, and drove his dick up into her pussy with every thrust of his hips.

Naturally, this kept Emma from goading Jean even more. More importantly, though, it also sent Jean over the edge. Seeing her husband fuck this woman so hard, watching her smug expression fade into a daze of drunken lust, made her climax. She ended up climpaxing harder than she’d ever climaxed on her own.

“Too late, Emma!” said Jean, her gaze still locked onto Emma’s. “I’m coming first! I’m…coming…first! Ohhhh fuck!”

In what might have been the most fitting retort _ever_ , Jean beat Emma to the punch. She squeezed her left breast, drove two fingers into her pussy, and arched her lower body as she achieved her sexual release. It was hot, intense, and powerful. Jean hadn’t felt such a rush since her first encounter with the Phoenix Force. The M’Krann Shard must have picked up on that too because it shuddered in Mary Jane’s hand, radiating more energy than before.

“Just when I thought orgasms couldn’t get more theatric,” said Mary Jane as she clung to the crystal.

“I know! How many orgasms come with a light show?” said the man in the rest mask.

“I don’t know, but I think you better get up here, Tiger. We may need to step up our _timetables_ for these two.”

Jean could only imagine what _that_ implied, but she couldn’t imagine much right now. Her mind and body were swimming in a sea of orgasmic ecstasy. She felt so invigorated. It was like this had been a long time coming, if that wasn’t too crude a term. So much of these feelings had been pent up. Now, they could finally be released and there was a _lot_ to release.

Her orgasm hadn’t gone unnoticed by Emma or Scott, for that matter. In fact, the extra energy from the M’Krann Shard seemed to motivate Scott even more. In another show of his assertive strength, X-leader briefly withdrew his cock from Emma and turned her over, laying her out on the bed once more. He also demonstrated an uncanny awareness of the setup on the stage, positioning her so that the angled mirrors gave everyone watching a perfect bird’s-eye view of their naked bodies.

“You’re going to come now, Emma,” Scott told her, “and then…I’m going to come inside you.”

“Yes! Do it to me, Scott! Please…do it!” said Emma with more desperation than Jean had ever heard from her.

That wasn’t just some bold claim. Jean knew better than anyone that Scott was a man of his word. When he said something was going to happen, then he was going to make it happen. Whether it involved destroying Sentinels or making a beautiful woman achieve orgasm, he delivered as few men could and Emma was about to find that out for herself. Jean, despite being in an orgasmic daze, didn’t dare miss the spectacle.

Now on top of her, Scott grabbed Emma by the wrists, pinned them at her sides, and dug his knees and feet into the bed for maximum leverage. Then, with the upper and lower body strength that had been molded by years of Danger Room training, he thrust his hips hard and fast, pumping his rigid cock into Emma’s pussy. He rocked her body hard, her breasts bouncing with each thorough motion. All the voluptuous blond could do was brace herself, locking her legs around his waist and digging the balls off her feet into his lower back.

Thanks to the angled mirrors, Jean could see Emma’s expression twitch and contort to the escalating pleasure. The snide, condescending look the White Queen often bore was completely absent. Instead, she had the look of dazed whore, utterly at the mercy of the pleasure she craved. The only way to get that pleasure, though, was through the man on top of her. The idea that the man doing this to Emma was her _husband_ felt oddly fitting.

“Oohhh I’m coming, Scott! I’m going to…ohhhh fuck!” Emma cried out.

At that moment, every other sound in the club was muted by the orgasmic moans of Emma Frost. Scott’s grip on her wrists tightened as her body arched, her toes curled, and her face contorted to intense pleasure that followed. It was so intense that Jean sensed some of it. The M’Krann Shard seemed to sense it too. The crystal flashed, creating a brief halo of energy around Scott’s body, further adding to the spectacle and sending the voluptuous blond over the edge.

It was quite a sight, watching Emma Frost achieve orgasm. Scott seemed to take extra pleasure in it. An accomplished never left his face as he watched the former White Queen writhe under him. However, Jean could tell he wasn’t done. Even though his ruby-quartz glasses covered his eyes, she could sense him glancing toward her.

 _‘Think THAT was hard enough?’_ he said through their link.

 _‘It got the job done. You’re Scott Summers. That’s what you do,’_ Jean replied.

_‘Well the job’s not done yet.’_

_‘No. It isn’t.’_

Jean knew what _that_ meant and so did he. Scott delivered on the first part of his promise. He made Emma Frost come. He made her scream. The next part was sure to be easier.

Releasing his grip on her wrists, Scott elevated himself slightly so he could hold onto Emma’s thighs as he delivered the final round of hard thrusts. Now, it was his turn to come. He was going to fill her pussy with cum just like he said he would. Being such a man of his word, Jean wanted to see her husband do this…to finish fucking this woman in the utmost.

“Now…it’s my turn!” said Scott with a determined grunt. “Now…I’m coming too!”

“Hnn…Scott,” was all Emma could get out.

The voluptuous blond was still in lustful daze, her eyes partially closed as she clung to the bed sheets for the final push. Scott gripped her thighs hard, her knees bent over his shoulder, as he pumped his cock into her throbbing pussy. It didn’t take long for him to get to that special brink. Jean sensed the moment he crossed that special threshold. She could feel the proverbial dam break as he achieved his climax.

“Do it, my love. I want you to!” Jean found herself saying.

She doubted Scott heard her. When the feeling hit, he let out a grunt that would’ve put Sabretooth to shame. Jean watched as he dug his feet into the bed, drove his dick up into Emma as hard as he could, and released his manly load up into her depths. She could see the muscles in his chest, legs, and torso tensing in accord with his blissful release.

Again, Jean could sense some of her husband’s pleasure as he completed this feeling. The energy from the M’Krann Shard reacted as well, a burst of cosmic flames surrounding his body and adding a cosmic intensity of the feeling. Such power echoed with a feeling that went beyond sex. It was like a big, unavoidable signal…one revealing something within her and Scott that they had repressed for too long.

_“You feel that? The desire, the lust, the need, and the wanting…all feelings the Hellfire Club evoked within you when they made you the Black Queen. However, they never balanced those feelings…never connected them with your heart and soul. Those connections reveal things about you – and your husband, for that matter – that you dared not confess. It’s time you confront them…embrace them…and celebrate them!”_

That voice no longer seemed ominous. It sounded less like darker side of herself and more like a side of her that just needed to come out. Maybe that side didn’t have to be so dark. Maybe the Hellfire Club could help her channel it into something better.

As the spectacle of Scott and Emma’s sex earned applause from Mary Jane and the audience, Jean realized that she had already become aroused again. As Scott had been fucking Emma, she reached down between her legs again and began fondling her pussy once more. It was still wet from her first release, but that was hardly enough. Her desires, as the M’Krann Shard had revealed, were much _stronger_ than that.

“I’ve seen my share of raunchy sex shows on this stage. Hell, I’ve been the star of more than a few!” said Mary Jane, still applauding Scott and Emma. “But that was fucking _hot_!”

“Damn straight!” said the man in the red mask. “Still not the hottest, but _definitely_ top five!”

“Tiger, sometimes I think your standards are too lofty.”

“I know they are,” he said playfully. “I blame you for that.”

The consensus was clear. Scott and Emma had put on a very successful sex show. Only Emma seemed to recognize that though. Scott remained lost in an orgasmic daze. As soon as he withdrew his cock from her, his body went limp. Emma, never one to ignore praise, caught him in her arms and returned to an upright position with him so she could acknowledge their successful performance. Leave it to the former White Queen to glorify herself after a sex show.

“Thank you for the sentiment,” said Emma. “It’s the _second_ most satisfying feeling of a successful sex show.”

“Yeah…second,” said Scott, still short of breath.

“I always knew you had it in you, Scott…this strong, assertive, intensely _passionate_ man,” she added. “Others may call you uptight. I know the truth though. The man you are is far more than the man you show others.”

“I’m…still learning to be that man.”

“And the Hellfire Club is going to help you every step of the way,” said Mary Jane, “because I believe _that_ man can do so much more if you give him a chance.”

The man they were describing was a man Jean had known for years, but only in spirit. Scott had always been so reserved. There were certain sides of himself that he never revealed to anyone. She was among the few who got to see what kind of man he could be when he didn’t hold back. After seeing what he just did with Emma, Jean was convinced. Scott could do so much more by _not_ holding back.

As Scott caught his breath from his elaborate sex show, Mary Jane turn her attention back to Jean. She still had that devious glint in her eyes, hinting that this sexy show was far from over.

“Speaking of those with a _passionate_ side, I believe it’s time for the second act of our kinky escapade,” said the Red Queen, “and for this, we’ll need a very _different_ spectacle to exercise those passions.”

“Second act?” said Jean, her mind already contemplating the possibilities.

“Oh come now! You didn’t think the most you’d be doing is touching yourself while your husband fucks another woman? That’s just not fair,” said the other redhead jokingly.

“Not to mention woefully _unequal_ in terms of gender roles,” added Emma.

“Which is why we’re going to do the responsible thing and make sure the debauchery balances out,” said Mary Jane. “We’re nothing if not fair here at the Hellfire Club…at least when it comes to debauchery.”

The Red Queen walked up to Jean, who was still sitting somewhat slumped on couch. Her inner thighs were still burning and her mind was still dazed after everything she’d just witnessed. That didn’t stop the other redhead from casually sitting down next to her and playfully cupping her chin, not unlike a friend would to someone in need. Considering they barely knew each other, it was bold, but also reassuring.

“With respect to your husband, exercising his deeper passions was easy. No offence, Mr. Summers,” said Mary Jane.

“None taken, Ms. Watson,” said Scott, sounding way too relaxed to be offended.

“He’s a stern, disciplined mind who needed only an opportunity for outlet,” she went on. “There many men like him and I’m quite adept catering to their needs.”

“I don’t doubt that. No offence,” said Jean sheepishly.

“You can’t offend me for something I take pride in. I know how to reach men on a deeper level…revealing those deeper passions that they keep pent up, if only to maintain a façade. You might say it’s my mutant power.”

“Or superpower, but I guess that works better in this case,” said the man in the red mask, which earned him an approving grin from the Red Queen.

“For you, though – a woman who is often _overwhelmed_ by her passions – that presents a much greater challenge.”

“Are you talking about the Phoenix Force?” asked Jean.

“Actually, I think the Phoenix Force is secondary here. These passions aren’t the product of a cosmic force, Ms. Grey-Summers. They’re all _you_.”

 _That_ caught Jean by surprise. It wasn’t the first time she’d discussed overwhelming passions with someone. However, most of those discussions inevitably led to the Phoenix and how that had caused her so much pain. Mary Jane gave a very different interpretation…one that might offer insight she hadn’t considered.

“We all get overwhelmed. We all lose control,” the Red Queen continued. “Granted, it doesn’t always involve cosmic forces, but it doesn’t change the greater truth behind it.”

“Greater truth,” Jean found herself saying. “What do you mean?”

“That what you _think_ you want and what you _know_ you want aren’t the same thing,” she said. “You think you want to be a good, upstanding woman…one who’s married to one man, only ever wants to have sex with that man, and never admits to having a kinky thought. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be that woman, but when you look in the mirror – when you’re being one-hundred percent honest with yourself – is that really _all_ you want?”

It was a profound question, one that she’d never asked herself. The idea that she wanted more than what she had – being the loyal, monogamous wife of Scott Summers – seemed ridiculous. However, too many stray passions and too many stolen kisses told her otherwise.

As the question burned within her dazed mind, Jean turned towards her husband, who now sat upright on the bed with a naked Emma Frost still hovering behind them. She sensed in his thoughts a strange sense of calm she had never sensed before, even in the moments after they had made love. He kept smiling at her, as though he already knew the answer to the question and had accepted it. The fact that Emma Frost was smiling too made it very clear.

“No. It _isn’t_ ,” Jean admitted, knowing that carried major implications.

“Then tell me – and tell your husband, for that matter – what you _know_ you want,” urged Mary Jane.

Jean looked back at the Red Queen, who had the look of a woman who could deliver on any desire she requested. Then, she looked back at her husband, who seemed intent on hearing it.

He must have already suspected what she wanted. Emma, Mary Jane, and even the man in the red mask who she didn’t know probably suspected it too. All that was left was for her to just come out and say it.

“I want to fuck…a lot,” she said with a crude bluntness that she had never allowed before.

“This is the Hellfire Club, darling. You’ll have to be more _specific_ ,” said Emma Frost, goading her to be more blunt.

“I want to fuck for the sake of fucking. I want to kiss, touch, and fuck other men in _every_ possible way,” said Jean, abandoning whatever filter she’d once had on her desires. “I want to suck cock. I want to take it up the ass. I want to be gangbanged. I want multiple men to fuck my pussy, fill it with cum, and spray the rest on my tits and face. Whether it’s Logan, Warren, Gambit, or some man I haven’t even met yet…I want to fuck them all!”

It was probably the dirtiest, lewdest words she’d ever spoken out loud, but every word echoed with truth. It had always been there. She’d done so much to repress it. Now she’d said it and it felt downright liberating.

Even after saying such crude words, her gaze never diverted from Scott. She sensed he was shocked, but not _appalled_ …almost as if he’d always suspected such sentiment within her. If that were the case, she had to make one more desire known.

“I want to do all of this…and _still_ make love to my husband,” said Jean, her blunt tone mixing with genuine sincerity.

“And you thought that was _impossible_ ,” said Mary Jane.

“I did. Are you going to tell me it isn’t?”

“I can’t tell you how to live your live, how to fuck other men, or how to love your husband. I can only tell you it’s possible…if you’re willing to take a chance.”

“Believe me. I’m _willing_!” said Jean intently.

The cosmic power within her reacted to those words. A glowing, Phoenix-shaped halo erupted around her and the M’Krann Shard that Mary Jane was still holding. That apparently gave her the confirmation she’d been looking for. She got up from the sofa and turned to the man in the red mask, who then signaled to the masked Hellfire Guards still sitting in the audience.

“In that case, I’d say you’re ready for the next act,” said Mary Jane, “and as it just so happens, this one requires some audience participation.”

“Is it the kind I think it is?” asked Jean, not needing telepathy to figure out what she had in mind.

“And then some!” said the Red Queen proudly.

While still on the couch, Jean watched as the man in the red mask gestured towards the dozen-or-so masked men. Like trained soldiers, they all walked up onto the stage and stood side-by-side in front of the pole that Mary Jane had been dancing on earlier. They all wore the same uniforms that Jean remembered from the X-men’s last assault against the Inner Circle. She had a feeling that this was going to play out _much_ differently.

“All right, Tiger. I trust you to take it from here,” Mary Jane said.

“You heard the queen!” said the man in the red mask. “I have her trust. That means you listen to me now. Understand?”

“We understand,” the dozen masked guards replied in perfect unison.

“Good! I’m not used to people just doing what I say so bear with me,” he said. “First things first. Take off your clothes and show Ms. Grey-Summers what she’ll be enjoying tonight.”

The masked men wordlessly complied. With the same discipline as before, they all took off their clothes. They kept their masks on, but everything else came off, leaving them naked from the neck down. It wasn’t very _theatric_ , but it still revealed a very appealing and very sexy sight.

Each one of these men was big, muscular, and very well-endowed. They each could’ve easily passed as dancers at a male strip club. That was kind of ironic because Jean distinctly remembered telling Storm, Rogue, and Psylocke that she _didn’t_ want to go to a male strip club for her bachelorette party. They didn’t make a big deal of it at the time, but now Jean really wished they had.

As she admired their attractive male figures, the man in the red mask stripped down as well. His uniform was somewhat different, but it came off just as easily. He made it a point to be a bit more seductive with his disrobing, making sure to stand right in front of her when he removed his pants and underwear. He was well-built and well-endowed as well, but clearly distinct from the other guards.

“Do you like what you see, Ms. Grey-Summers?” the man in the mask asked her.

“Yes. I like it very much,” Jean replied, her gaze narrowing on his penis.

“Then what are you waiting for?” he asked, extending a hand to her. “Why don’t you come over here and enjoy our company? We _want_ to satisfy all your decadent desires. Question is…do you?”

That question didn’t need an answer or a second thought. Jean, her heart already racing and her mind flooded with all sorts of decadent thoughts, accepted the man’s gesture.

Her legs were still somewhat weak. Her inner thighs were still on fire, the desire within her reaching a new level of intensity. Here she was, standing naked in front of a dozen masked men, each dedicated to satisfying the decadent desires she’d been repressing all these years. It was like standing in the doorway of a room she’d always avoided, but wanted to enter. Now, there was nothing stopping her.

“I want this,” Jean said distantly. “I want this…so much.”

“Then come,” said the man in the mask, “let us give it to you.”

She turned back towards Scott for a moment, who remained on the bed with Emma still hovering behind her. She was usually very good at reading her husband’s sentiment, even without telepathy. She recalled all the times he’d been upset by her attraction to other men, namely Logan.

This time was different though. Whether due to the influence of the energy from the M’Krann Shard or having just had sex with Emma Frost, there was no tension or distress. There was only sincere, honest desire.

“Go on, Jean. I want this too. I want you to be satisfied,” he said to her.

She smiled back at her husband before turning back to the man in the red mask. It was official now. She had no more excuses. She had a chance to satisfy these long-repressed desires and she was going to take it.

“Yes. Let’s do this!” said Jean intently.

“Good! Now follow me,” said the man. “Oh, and you can call me Pete if you want.”

“Why? You expect me to be _screaming_ that name at some point?” said Jean, now talking with a sultry undertone that rivaled Emma Frost.

“Uh…among other things,” he replied sheepishly.

With her husband watching, along with a still-naked Emma Frost, Jean followed the masked man who called himself Pete. He led her to the front of the stage where the dozen masked Hellfire guards stood like soldiers, eagerly awaiting orders.

Jean’s mouth watered at the prospect of feeling their flesh in hers, the sight of so much masculine endowment filling her with lustful hunger. She was like a hungry woman standing at a buffet, catered specifically for her. She couldn’t wait to just _gorge_.

“Stand right here,” said Pete, directing her to a specific area on the stage.

Jean instinctively complied, not taking her eyes of the erotic sight before her. Pete let go of her hand and took a step back. At that moment, Jean realized she was now standing on what appeared to be an oversized yoga mat. The Red Queen had really planned it out. She was _that_ intent on making sure she could recklessly indulge in the utmost comfort.

“I’ll skip the part where I ask one last time if you’re ready. I get the sense you’ve made up your mind,” said Pete coyly.

“I appreciate that,” said Jean with a humored grin.

“Then I’ll also skip the part where I warn you about what will happen. Each of these men is _conditioned_ , so to speak, to fuck you as much as you want to be fucked. They’ll fuck your pussy, your ass, your tits…pretty much every part of your body. Don’t worry about their jizz. It’s completely sterile. Hell, it’s probably fortified with vitamins.”

“I don’t think you need to sell her on the concept, Tiger,” joked the Red Queen from across the stage.

“I’m not trying to. I’m just pointing out that these guys aren’t exactly Sentinels with dicks, but rest assured. They’ve got the _tools_ to get the job done.”

“They’d better!” said Jean intently.

She was getting impatient. Pete clearly got the message and took another step back, which was probably a wise decision on his parts.

“I also say this to let you know that it’s okay to be rough. It’s okay to be a little reckless. Just be responsible with your recklessness…as crazy as it sounds,” said Pete.

“Believe me…it’s _not_ nearly as crazy as you think,” said Jean.

“In that case, let the craziness begin!”

Pete turned towards the masked Hellfire Guards. There was no turning back now and nothing short of another cosmic force could dissuade Jean at this point.

“Hellfire Guards…this woman wants to be fucked every which way. Accommodate her wishes,” he told them. “From this moment forward, treat her as if she were your queen!”

“Our queen,” they all said in unison.

That fateful order effectively released the imposing men from their unseen shackles. Their eyes all narrowed on Jean, as though she were the sole focus of their entire world. Their minds were devoid of higher thought, but baser instincts remained. Lust, desire, and a hunger for fleshly pleasure consumed every fiber of their being.

It was really going to happen. Jean Grey was going to get gangbanged by every one of these nameless masked men. What made it even more astonishing was she _wanted_ this. She _wanted_ to be gangbanged. The mere fact she wanted it so much said volumes.

“Come to me, you handsome studs,” she said to them. “Touch me…fondle me…taste me.”

She sounded every bit as commanding as Scott did when giving out orders on a mission, although her tone was _much_ more seductive. The dozen-or-so men couldn’t comply with that command fast enough.

Before she knew it, the men surrounded Jean from every angle, forming a circle around her in which every direction she turned brought her face-to-face with an imposing masculine figure. The circle quickly converged, trapping her in a sea of manly flesh from which she had no desire to escape. Then, she saw from every direction reached out and touch her naked flesh.

One hand grabbed her butt. One grabbed her thigh. Two grabbed her breasts while another snuck between her legs and fondled her pussy. Jean couldn’t even tell if they belonged to the same man. It was somewhat disorienting, but Jean was beyond caring.

It felt good, being touched like this from all directions. Their hands were strong, but caring. They touched her body as though it were a precious artifact. It helped satisfy some of desires she felt, but it was still just a _fraction_ of what she craved.

“Mmm…so many hands,” Jean moaned as she slipped deeper into a daze.

Her reaction encouraged the men. More hands smothered her naked flesh. She also felt a few sets of lips on her skin. Two men began kissing around her neck and shoulders, trailing their tongues around the contours of her figure. Another grasped her face and turned her towards him so he could taste her lips, shoving his tongue right into her mouth in the process.

Jean offered no resistance. She kissed this masked man back with unfiltered lust…this man who was not her husband and not someone she had any emotional connection with. It was a new feeling for her, but one that just felt so _right_.

_‘I’m kissing another man. No confusion…no dread…no heart-wrenching uncertainty. On top of that, my husband is watching. It sounds so wrong, but it feels so right. This isn’t me straining my heart. This is just me fulfilling my desires.’_

An onslaught of heated foreplay followed. It escalated rapidly, if only by sheer volume. The men kneaded her breasts, squeezed her butt, kissed around her back and thighs, as if to work up an appetite. Whoever managed to get their hands between her thighs was _especially_ through. She felt two long fingers trail up and down the moist slit of her pussy. At one point, those fingers entered her, probing her moist depths and triggering hot sensations of pleasure.

They demonstrated uncanny coordination. Jean rewarded them by smothering them with some touching of her own, reaching out and touching their well-sculpted chests, torsos, and arms. Everywhere she reached, she felt hard, masculine flesh. She did the same with her lips, turning her head and randomly kissing the first man she saw, eventually cycling through several.

They responded to her gestures with moans of their own. These men weren’t robots, but they weren’t mindless either. They were still men, driven by primal instincts. As Jean absorbed all the kissing, touching, and fondling, she felt multiple erect cocks press against her. Her own instincts took over from there.

So much heated foreplay pushed her desires to the maximum and beyond. Her pussy was so hot and wet. Her legs could barely carry her now. Only one thing could possibly satiate her desires, but she was going to need a _lot_ of it.

“So wet…so horny!” she gasped as two men kissed down her neck, “God, I’m so fucking horny! I want…I need a cock in me…now!”

“Then by all means, Ms. Grey-Summers,” said Pete, still standing off to side. “Tell these obedient men what you want.”

It took a moment to coordinate her thoughts. Jean hadn’t been this horny since her first time with Scott. The disciplined mind of a skilled telepath failed her. In its place was that of a woman who _badly_ needed sex.

“Enough touching! I’m ready to fuck _now_!” Jean called out, speaking with the same authority as before.

The men, despite having smothered her with their imposing grasp, immediately complied with her request. Most of the men took a step back while two remained in the center. One stood behind her, holding onto her waist. The other stood in front of her, holding onto the sides of her head while she clung to his shoulders for support. Her legs were ready to give out, but the two men made sure she didn’t collapse under the weight of her arousal.

“On the floor, my queen,” the masked man in front of her said.

Not arguing with the merit of his request, Jean obliged and let the two men guide her. In addition, she kind of enjoyed being called a queen. Something about that just added to the feeling.

_‘Me…a queen about to get fucked senseless. I like it!’_

In an instant, Jean found herself on her hands and knees. The extra-large yoga mat underneath proved quite useful. She had a feeling it would be even more useful for what was to come.

Now on all fours, her body ready and waiting for sex, the men surrounded her again. This time, they stayed back somewhat, but did nothing to hide their arousal. Most of them had throbbing erections. Some were already stroking them, as if to communicate their desire. Jean drooled over the sight of so much manly like a buffet of her favorite deserts. The two men that had put her in this position, who also bore fully-erect cocks, looked ready to feed her insatiable hunger.

“Please…put it in me!” Jean urged. “I want to feel those big, hard cocks inside me!”

“Yes, my queen,” said the two men simultaneously.

With no further foreplay, the men got into position. The one in front of her propped himself up on his knees, pointing his rigid cock right at her face. The other one got behind her, grabbing hold of her waist and guiding his dick to her wet entrance. Jean didn’t bother bracing herself this time. She knew what was coming and she knew she wanted it.

“Here it comes, my queen,” said the man behind her.

Then, the nameless masked man – the man who wasn’t her husband, wasn’t someone she knew, and whose face she hadn’t even seen – thrust his hips forward and drove his dick up into her pussy. Jean felt her moist folds part, eagerly accepting this manly flesh into her. Sharp, intense sensations followed, shooting up through her body like a rocket.

“Ohhh it’s in! I feel it inside me!” Jean cried out. “Give me more!”

“Yes, my queen,” said the man in front of her.

Right on cue, the man in front of her further fed her hunger. That initial feeling of penetration had barely passed as the man grabbed the sides of her head, aimed his dick at her lips, and shoved it into her mouth.

It shocked her at first, a man just shoving his cock into her mouth. However, she didn’t have time to overthink it. Instincts, as well as her burning desire, took over. She began sucking the hard, manly flesh. There was no elaborate technique or affection involved. She just sucked the masked man’s dick as crudely as she could.

As Jean followed these lustful instincts, she felt her body and her world rock. With a dick in her mouth and another in her pussy, the two masked men began fucking her at both ends. The man behind her rhythmically pumped his dick into her pussy while the other fucked her face at a similar rhythm.

It was official now. She was being fucked. She was being fucked by two men at the same time. The thought that she – Jean Grey-Summers, the X-men’s most upstanding female member – was having sex with two men she didn’t even know seemed crazy. It also felt overdue because she’d repressed these desires for so long.

_‘It’s really happening. I have a dick in my pussy and a dick in my mouth. I’m being fucked. I’m being fucked by two men I don’t even know and it feels good. It feels SO good!’_

If there were any other _crazy_ thoughts that might have given Jean pause, they disappeared in the flood of pleasure that followed. With intense focus and impressive physical exertion, the two masked men kept fucking her at both ends.

It made for a perfect cycle of carnal lust. The two men alternated their movements perfectly. When the man behind her drove his cock into her pussy, the man in front would pull out slightly. When the man in front drove his cock into her mouth, the other one pulled back. Her body rocked as her inner flesh contorted to the manly flesh that filled her. The sounds of naked skin colliding mixed with the slurping sounds of her sucking a cock, bombarding her every sense with sex.

“Wow. She’s really taking it!” said Pete as he watched on.

“I knew she had it in her. I always knew there was a cock-hungry whore lurking under that oh-so-innocent exterior,” said Emma Frost from across the stage.

“Some are just late bloomers, I guess,” said Mary Jane.

Out of the corner of her eye, and through a wall of naked man-flesh, Jean saw Emma and Scott watching from the bed. She also saw that Mary Jane had joined them, now sitting right next to Emma as they watched her put on this decadent show. The two women couldn’t stop grinning, as if they were humored, but not surprised by Jean’s lustful outburst.

Scott’s reaction wasn’t so obvious. He remained fixated on the scene before him, gazing at her with a mix of awe and shock. Jean sensed all sorts of thoughts and feelings projecting from his mind, but she wasn’t in a position to make sense of them. She was about to come and come _hard_.

_‘I’m going to come. These men are going to make me come…and my husband is going to watch me every step of the way.’_

Such lurid undertones only added urgency to Jean’s lust. She sucked the dick in front of her a little harder, bucking her hips with greater fervor as the feeling approached. That burning heat in her core was ready to erupt. That reservoir of pleasure was poised to wash over her again.

In preparation for the feeling, Jean withdrew the cock from her mouth and grasped it with both hands. The man in front of her offered no protest. If the way his dick had been throbbing were any indication, he was ready to come too.

“Oohhh my God, I’m coming! I’m coming!” Jean cried out.

“My…queen,” the masked man behind her grunted, indicating he was close.

“Please…come with me! Fill me with your come! Spray it on my face! I want it all!”

That was more vulgar than she expected, but it got her point across. The man behind her did his part, pumping his dick into her pussy with extra vigor to give her that final push. When Jean finally crossed that threshold, she closed her eyes and threw her head back as the sweet sexual release consumed her.

“Ohhhhhh fuck!” she exclaimed, as if to proclaim that she had _finally_ embraced this side of herself.

Her orgasmic cry filled the club. She even heard Emma and Mary Jane cheering, but their voices were drowned out by her moans. She gasped for air as her inner muscles throbbed in accord with the raw, undiluted pleasure that followed.

The extra throbbing in her pussy helped the man behind her come as well. Jean heard him let out an especially deep grunt as he drove his cock up into her extra hard before shooting a load of cum into her depths. That hot feeling of manly juices mixing with hers only added to the feeling, flooding her with more hot sensations, so much so she barely noticed when the man in front of her climaxed too.

“My…queen,” the masked man grunted, just like the man behind him.

She must have been squeezing the man’s dick harder than she thought. Either that or her oral sex skills were better than she’d thought. Whatever the case, the man clutched the sides of her head a bit harder as a burst of cum shot out from his cock and sprayed onto her face.

It was a pretty impressive load too. Jean couldn’t help but laugh somewhat as the mess he made. Some of it ended up in her mouth, but most of it just dribbled down her face. It was probably the messiest she’d ever let herself get during sex. Oddly enough, it was kind of refreshing.

_‘A cock-hungry whore…an innocent exterior…a sweet, upstanding woman who never DARED to be too decadent. Why did it take me so long to see it?’_

It was obvious now. _This_ was who she was. _This_ was who she’d always been. It was only now, in the den of decadence that had once filled her with such dread, that she finally embraced it.

As a result, Jean didn’t falter when she felt plenty of lingering lust. One orgasm was hardly enough. Two dicks in her at once was hardly enough either. She needed _more_. Looking around at her, still surrounded by plenty of eager men, she had everything she needed to fulfill that hunger.

“Please…don’t stop,” said Jean. “Keep fucking me! Fill me with more cock!”

The legion of masked men quickly sprang into action. Two other men wielding fresh erections stepped forth, shoving the other two men that had fucked her out of the way. Just as before, one got behind her and one got in front of her. They were ready to resume the same sexual fervor as before, but Jean’s newly-embraced persona stepped in.

“Wait!” she said to the man behind her. “Don’t fuck my pussy. Fuck my ass this time! I want to feel a big, throbbing cock in my ass!”

“Yes, my queen,” replied the man.

Little thought went into such a request. It was just one of those things she said on a whim without thinking through. Jean rarely acted so impulsively, but she felt too bold _not_ to. That and it had been a while since she’d experienced the joys of anal sex.

The masked man behind her didn’t second-guess her command,. Like the man before him, he propped himself up on his knees and guided his hardened dick to her entrance. This time, however, he aimed for the tight whole just above her still-dripping pussy.

She didn’t ask him to go easy on her. She didn’t _want_ him to be gentle. This time, Jean had to brace herself, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth as she felt the man insert his cock into her anus.

The penetration of her flesh wasn’t nearly as smooth as it had been with her pussy. The lack of lubrication ensured that some pain would mix with the pleasure, but it didn’t bother Jean in the slightest. She’d endured plenty of failed Danger Room sessions to ensure her pain tolerance was greater than most.

“Ooh…my ass! Your dick…in my ass!” Jean moaned.

“My…queen?” said the masked man behind her with a hint of trepidation.

“I’m okay!” she assured him. “Please…start fucking it! Fuck my ass!”

That gave the masked man all the assurance he needed. Once his dick was inside her ass, he grasped her by the waist and began moving his hips. A very different surge of sensations followed, one that mixed pain and pleasure. It was still every bit as intoxicating, filling her with more sensations that helped fuel her lustful hunger.

Still consumed with this hunger, Jean stopped bracing herself and opened her eyes, not forgetting that there was another man in front of her with an erect penis pointed at her face. She didn’t wait for him to shove it in her mouth like before. Instead, she reached up, grabbed the base of his cock with both hands, and began sucking it, not even bothering to wipe off the semen from the last man that was still dripping down her face.

“You go, Jean! Take those cocks! Use every hole!” cheered Mary Jane.

“And here I was thinking we’d have to _coax_ her into trying anal,” said Emma.

“Believe me…Jean doesn’t need _that_ kind of coaxing,” said Scott, “not as much as I thought, anyways.”

If Jean didn’t have a throbbing dick in her mouth at the moment, she would’ve laughed. She and Scott might not have had the _kinkiest_ sex life, but they had experimented with anal. It had required a _very_ awkward conversation and plenty of preparation, but they still did it. If only Mary Jane and Emma Frost knew it had been her idea to try it in the first place…then again, she might have made that obvious by now.

_‘That’s right. I enjoy anal sex. I enjoy taking it up the ass. I enjoy it every bit as much as I enjoy getting fucked in the pussy. God, it feels so good to admit it! I like to fuck with every whole and I’m proud of it!’_

There were no more reservations or repressions. For once, Jean Grey wasn’t going to repress her lustful desires. She was going to _indulge_ in them, as only the Hellfire Club would allow.

The same decadent scene as before played out. A man behind her pumped his cock into her while she gave the man in front of her a blowjob. The two cocks slithered inside her with perfect synchronic, her body eagerly accommodating their manly flesh. Her body rocked to the rhythm in accord with a steady flow of pleasure. Just as before, the pleasure escalated rapidly, sending her to the brink of another orgasm.

In preparation, she stopped sucking the dick of the man in front of her. However, she maintained a firm grip on his cock, stroking it hard as her body rocked its way towards another orgasm.

“Mmm…again! I’m going to…come again!” Jean cried out.

“Already?” said Mary Jane. “She’s on a roll!”

“I would say it’s too early for that, but I think an exception is warranted for Jean Grey-Summers,” said Emma.

She could care less how impressed the two women were. Jean was poised to come again, getting another taste of that blissful release she craved.

It happened even faster than expected. As the man behind her worked his cock in her ass, his pelvis pounding against her butt with every movement, he triggered another flood of sensations. Just as before, Jean threw her head back and contorted to the surge of pleasure that flowed through her. It was just as invigorating as before. She even impressed herself to some extent, achieving such ecstasy so efficiently.

It might have been due to not holding back. It might have been the effects of the M’Krann Shard that allowed her body to achieve orgasm again so quickly. It was most likely a combination of many factors, but the result was the same. Another round of orgasmic pleasure filled her to help satisfy her hunger. As good as it felt, Jean still wasn’t done.

“Keep going! Don’t…stop…fucking me!” she urged the two men.

“Yes…my queen,” they replied obediently.

She didn’t wait for her body to fully recover. Her world just kept on rocking, the man behind her still fucking her ass while she jerked off the man in front of her. Again, the combination of her decadent outburst and the effects of the M’Krann Shard proved potent. Both men got their release too.

The masked man behind her climaxed first, letting out a deep, manly grunt as he released his load into her ass. The man in front of her followed soon after, her hard stroking sending him over the edge. This time, she made sure most of the cum splattered onto her breasts. It added to the mess, but that was exactly how Jean wanted it. This wasn’t the tender, passionate lovemaking she enjoyed with her husband. This was a gangbang and she intended to treat it as such.

“More! More cock!” Jean called out. “I want more!”

The masked Hellfire Guards didn’t miss a beat. The two that had just fucked her backed away and two more took their place. This time, however, her arms and legs couldn’t support her. She ended up lying on her side. One man elevated her leg so he could thrust his cock into her pussy. Another knelt near her head so she could keep sucking.

Like soldiers taking over for fallen teammates, they kept it going. The masked man with her leg now hitched over her shoulder began fucking her pussy. The man on front shoved his cock in her face so she could suck it again. However, as this latest decadent act unfolded, Jean saw something else out of the corner of her eye that got her attention.

“Looks like your wife is having a lot of fun,” said the Red Queen, having turned her attention to Scott. “Are you enjoying the show?”

“I uh…” replied Scott, struggling to put his sentiment into words.

“Trick question, darling. We _know_ you are,” said Emma. “A part of you has already made _that_ obvious.”

Jean quickly surmised what she was referring to. Scott, who had been watching every decadent act since it began, had a full-blown erection. Between the presence of two beautiful women and the effect of the M’Krann Shard, that was to be expected. However, his reaction went beyond simple arousal.

Even in her state of drunken lust, Jean sensed the thoughts and feelings her husband projected. There was still a lot of shock to seeing his wife indulge in a gangbang and really _enjoy_ it, but there was also a sense of awe.

He _liked_ this side of her. He _liked_ seeing a woman act unapologetically sexual. Considering his attraction to Psylocke and Emma, that wasn’t too surprising. Seeing it in her, however – his wife, lover, and teenage sweetheart – filled him with a whole new kind of admiration. It was as if he’d always wanted this from her, but had been too reserved to make his desires known.

_‘It’s okay, Scott. You can say it. I WANT to hear you say it.’_

Her view of him was momentarily obstructed by the dick she was sucking, but she could already sense a smile forming on her husband’s face.

“It’s true. I’m _loving_ this show,” Scott admitted.

“Then why don’t we help you enjoy it even more?” said Emma.

“Good idea, Emma!” said Mary Jane.

Jean stopped sucking the cock in front of her for a moment so she could see what they had in mind. She doubted they’d planned it out to this extent, but that didn’t stop them from adding to the debauchery.

It started with Emma snaking her arms around Scott from behind, nipping on his ear while she pawed his chest. As he relaxed under her touch, Mary Jane finished the striptease she had started earlier.

She reached behind and unzipped her corset, finally freeing her breasts. She then took off her matching long gloves, skillfully using her teeth to pull them off, before sliding out of her thong. She even bent over so that Scott could admire her ass. She only kept her thigh-high stiletto boots on, as well as the lace garter belt.

With her breasts, butt, and pussy now exposed, Mary Jane joined Emma and Scott on the bed, sitting down next to them so she could join in the fun.

“Being an X-men really does a body good,” Mary Jane commented. “You’re such a fit, handsome man, Scott Summers.”

“Not to mention _endowed_ ,” said Emma, already eying Scott’s erection.

“That too!” said the Red Queen with a snicker. “Why don’t we make use of that _endowment_?”

“A better question would be…why haven’t we done so already?”

Scott offered no objections. He didn’t take his eyes off Jean either. He seemed content to let the two beautiful women do as they pleased so he could keep his focus on her. Jean wasn’t sort of sentiment that was supposed to convey, but she accepted it none-the-less.

_‘Go on, my love. Why shouldn’t you share in the fun?’_

_‘You’re too good to me, Jean.’_

Even as her body rocked through more heated sex, Jean saw a grin form on her husband’s face as the two women went to work. As Emma kept embracing him from behind, making a point to press her breasts up against his back, Mary Jane finally got in on the action by trailing her lips down his chest while fondling his dick with her right hand.

The Red Queen proved to be every bit as skilled as Emma in her knowledge of male anatomy, touching and tasting the X-leader’s manly flesh as though it were a fancy meal. Scott reacted very favorably to the other redhead’s touch, shifting into a more relaxed state…one that shouldn’t have been possible for the uptight, boy scout the rest of the X-men knew so well.

That allowed Emma and Mary Jane to strengthen their hold on him. After tasting and touching around the sinews of his chest, Mary Jane dropped to the floor near the foot of the bed so she had better access to his erect cock. Emma quickly joined her, slipping off the bed and kneeling right next to the Red Queen. She then grasped the upper part of the X-leaders cock and began stroking it as well.

“So big and hard,” said Mary Jane.

“Just like you like them!” teased Emma.

“Speak for yourself.”

Once in position, the two women coordinated in fondling her husband’s cock. If the ease with which they did so were any indication, they had done something like this before. Scott certainly seemed to appreciate their efforts.

Now leaning back on his arms, he let out deep grunts of approval as they jerked him off. He still never diverted his gaze from the spectacle before him. Emma and Mary Jane had probably seen their share of gangbangs anyways. This was new for both of them.

“You like that, Mr. Summers?” asked Mary Jane seductively. “You like watching your wife get gangbanged?”

“Yes. I do,” said Scott, this time with no hesitation.

“You like watching it while two beautiful women stroke your cock?” asked Emma.

“Yes. I do,” he repeated.

“Then by all means…enjoy it,” said Mary Jane. “Let us pleasure you while you watch your wife get fucked!”

She spoke with an enthusiasm that rivaled a younger Jubilee. It would’ve been so cute if she weren’t doing it while stroking a married man’s dick. That didn’t make it any less pragmatic, so to speak. If Jean was going to enjoy all this pleasure from getting gangbanged, then her husband might as well enjoy it as well.

_‘He’s enjoying this. I’m enjoying this. We’re BOTH enjoying this. The sex…the pleasure…the reckless indulgence…we both want it. We both embrace it…together.’_

It was a profound, albeit lurid, realization. She and her husband had these deep, decadent desires. The Hellfire Club and the M’Krann Shard just helped them express everything they’d repressed. It was fitting, not to mention _overdue_.

Emma and Mary Jane must have picked up on this as well because they didn’t just stop at stroking Scott’s cock while he watched. They quickly stepped up their efforts, putting their large breasts to use by mashing his cock between their fleshy mounds and giving him the ultimate tit-fuck. If the expression on his face were any indication, he still had plenty of desire to spare and these two women would help to sate it.

“Yeah! I _like_ this!” said Scott, his voice seething with lust. “Do it…do it harder! I want more!”

“You’ll get _plenty_ , Mr. Summers. The Red Queen promises you that,” said Mary Jane as his cock slid between her breasts.

“And trust me. This woman keeps her promises,” added Emma.

Assured that Emma Frost and Mary Jane would help her husband enjoy himself, Jean focused back on her own decadent needs. She went back to sucking the dick of the man in front of her while the man fucking her pussy hammered away, pumping his manly flesh into her tight folds. It led to yet another orgasm.

At this point, there was nothing shocking or overwhelming with how easily the pleasure came. Whatever powerful forces or feelings drove her, cosmic or otherwise, Jean intended to soak up every last ounce of pleasure. Given the sheer scale of her desires, she still had plenty to savor.

“Don’t stop. Keep…fucking…me!” Jean ordered.

The masked Hellfire Guards kept doing their job while Mary Jane and Emma Frost did theirs with Scott. After Jean’s latest orgasm, things got a bit more chaotic. Even with the discipline of these obedient men, the gangbang quickly devolved into a sea of lust.

At some point, the man fucking her pussy climaxed again, filling her with another load of cum. After he finished, Jean didn’t bother barking out orders. With renewed strength, she shot up from the floor, grabbed the man whose dick she had been sucking, and laid him on his back. She then got on top of him, aligned her still-throbbing pussy with his cock, and slammed her hips downward, driving his dick back up into her depths. Almost immediately, Jean began riding him to keep the steady flow of pleasure going.

Now upright and in a better position, more masked men armed with full erections moved closer. Two stood at her side, shoving their dicks in her face. Jean instinctively reached out and grabbed them. She then alternated between sucking them and stroking them. One man got a little overly-excited and shot his load off right in her face, further adding to the decadent mess.

That did little to slow down the gangbang though. Another man stepped in and Jean began sucking him off as well. As she gorged on more cock, she kept riding the man under her, gyrating her hips and working her pussy along the length of his shaft. This let to yet another orgasm, followed shortly by another hot load of cum inside her depths. The intoxicating pleasure was just more fuel for the proverbial fire at this point and Jean was content to let it rage.

“Another! Give me another cock to ride!” Jean called out.

Shortly after rising up off one man’s dick, one of the men she’d been sucking off took his place. Without missing a beat, she plunged her hips downward and drove his manly flesh back into her depths. More riding followed, along with more pleasure.

However, even _that_ wasn’t enough to keep up with her hunger. Jean still craved more sex. Still seeing plenty of eager men, some of which had been waiting patiently with their erect cocks in hand, she saw another opportunity to heighten the decadence. Having gone _this_ far and having had _this_ many orgasms, why not?

“My ass!” she shouted to some of the men still waiting. “Someone…stick their dick in my ass! Fuck me in every hole!”

No longer surprised by her lurid decrees, Jean closed her eyes and let the loyal Hellfire Guards do their job. One of the few remaining men who had yet to fuck her shoved his way through the crowd and positioned himself behind her. She then felt him push her over so that her breasts pressed up against the chest of the man under her. With another man’s dick still deep inside her pussy, the other guard carefully grabbed her by the butt and thrust his rigid flesh into her ass.

The penetration was _much_ smoother this time. Any bit of discomfort quickly morphed into pleasure, adding more energy to the reckless indulgence. Now sandwiched between two men, Jean felt her body writhe in a mix of strain and bliss as two rigid cocks pumped inside her pussy and ass. She would’ve let out another round of blissful moans mixed with more lurid language, but she was once again silenced when another Hellfire Guard shoved his cock into her mouth.

_‘Three dicks…I have three dicks inside me. My pussy, my ass, my face…I’m being fucked in every hole that’s fuckable. THIS is what it takes to satisfy these desires…the same desires I’ve repressed for so long. I think it’s safe to say that the reserved, prudish Jean Grey of old is no more!’_

It was official now. Jean had reached the apex of her indulgence. With a cock in every hole and her body rocking to a vigorous rhythm, she immersed herself in this excessive sex act. She was essentially done exploring the depths of her desire. Now, she focused entirely on _satisfying_ them.

As three erect cocks slithered inside her various holes, she caught another glimpse of Scott on the bed. He was still focused on her, but Emma Frost and Mary Jane Watson made it a challenge, to say the least.

They’d gone beyond just taking turns sucking his dick. Now, they were tit-fucking him with their breasts, coordinating their efforts so that his erect penis slid perfectly between their fleshy mounds.

“Do it, Scott! Come!” urged Mary Jane. “Come on our tits while your wife gets fucked!”

A command from the Red Queen wasn’t necessary, but it certainly helped. Her efforts with Emma resulted in another climax, completely with another burst of seminal fluid that sprayed onto their tits. Scott let out another blissful moan, but Jean could barely hear over the various sounds of sex that came from getting gangbanged. That didn’t prevent her from sensing it though. It was extra satisfying, them sharing in the pleasure of this decadent act.

_‘A husband and wife – having overcome life, death, clones, marriage, and so much uncertainty – now sharing this unmitigated decadence together. There’s something so oddly fitting about that. Well, maybe it’s not exactly fitting, but it feels so right…so necessary. The only question now is…where will it take us?’_

That was not a question that she or her husband could answer at the moment. They were both too immersed in decadent acts, drunk on lust and determined to fulfill these long-standing desires. Jean figured there would be plenty of time to contemplate that later. For now, she just went about enjoying her gangbang and all the pleasure that came with it.

The triple-penetration, combined with the heated body movements that rocked her world, led to another orgasm. Shortly after, the men got theirs too. The man fucking her face shot a load right down her throat. The man under her shot another one up into her pussy, followed closely by the man fucking her ass. For a brief moment, Jean had cum flowing into each of her holes. That moment didn’t last long though. Her desires remained strong and the energy from the M’krann Shard kept her going.

“More! Give me…more!” said Jean as trails of semen dripped down her face.

The Hellfire Guards continued to oblige her. By now, she had worked her way through almost every of them. Some seemed a bit winded, but thanks to their conditioning, they remained focused. They were _not_ going to stop fucking her until she was satisfied. That required many more sex acts and many more orgasms.

Jean soon found herself in such a deep daze of lust that she could barely keep up with all the various sex acts. One minute, she was on her back again with a man on top of her, thrusting his dick into her pussy while two others held her legs apart. The next, she was on top of another man riding his cock while tit-fucking a man she had already fucked earlier. After that, two men held her several feet off the floor, bouncing her up and down in their powerful arms as their dicks pumped into her pussy and ass. Jean was lost in a sea of man-flesh, following whatever direction her decadent whims took her.

It led to more orgasms, both from her and the men. It was a perfect cycle of ecstasy, coupled with peaks and valleys of intense sensations. It was a _messy_ cycle though. Jean took more loads of cum from the men. Some went inside her. Some went on her, mostly on her face, tits, and butt. It all mixed with a thick layer of sweat that had formed on her body, as if to highlight the extent of the _exertion_ she put into satisfying these desires.

In addition, Scott kept _exerting_ himself as well, with help from Emma and Mary Jane. In between the cycle of ecstasy, Jean got brief glimpses of her husband enjoying some decadent acts of his own. In one, Mary Jane was bent over and bouncing her hips up and down, working Scott’s dick in her pussy until he climaxed again. In another, Emma Frost was straddling him, riding his cock in a way that ensured he could still watch his wife get gangbanged. At one point, Mary Jane was on the bed, on her hands and knees, and with Scott behind her fucking her ass.

It added to the symphony of debauchery, complete with various moans and grunts to go along with the occasional orgasmic cry. All the while, the man in the mask – Pete, as he called himself – held the M’Krann Shard. Its light filled the entire area, one that seemed to get more intense with each successive sex act. This feeling that had initially drawn Jean back to this place now fueled an onslaught of lust, but to what end?

“Whoa! The energy from this thing is getting pretty _intense_ ,” Pete eventually said. “Um…that’s a good thing, right?”

“Yes, Tiger. It’s a _very_ good thing,” said the Red Queen, having just taken another load to the face from Scott.

Jean heard these words, but only because she was running low on energy and so were the Hellfire Guards. By now, she had fucked each of them at least once. Some were already spent, lofting around the stage and struggling to catch their breath. Others kept trying to do their part, but even as her body began to fatigue, Jean _still_ wasn’t satisfied.

Sweaty, disheveled, and dripping with cum, the fiery redhead lay on her side once more with one Hellfire Guard spooning her from behind. He held her left leg up with one hand while clinging to her shoulder with the other, thrusting his dick into her pussy from behind. He was just about spent and Jean was ready to come again. This time, however, it didn’t seem as though she would be able to sustain her sex.

“One more!” she urged. “Please…give me one more!”

“My…queen,” replied the very tired Hellfire Guard.

He still managed to do his job, pumping his cock into her pussy a few more times to send her over the edge. The rush of another orgasm evoked another blissful moan. She couldn’t tell if the man had climaxed too, but she didn’t sense another one coming to take his place. As the ecstasy faded, Jean prepared to make another lustful plea. However, the Red Queen cut her off this time.

“That’s enough, my handsome guards,” said Mary Jane. “You’ve done your job. Take your leave.”

“Thank you…my queen,” they all said, sounding relieved by her request.

With what little strength they had left, the dozen-or-so Hellfire Guards got up and staggered off the stage. The idea that she had _strained_ them so much said a lot about the extent of her desires. That was not the impact of a reserved, uptight woman. That was the byproduct of a very sexual, very horny woman who dared to embrace her decadent desires.

_‘I fucked those men. I fucked every one of them…and I enjoyed it!’_

Now, Jean lay alone in the center of the stage, still sore, sweaty, and dazed. She remained on her side, too weak to sit up. Parts of her body were still throbbing, especially her pussy and ass. Sweat, cum, and various fluids dripped down her naked flesh. She must have looked like the ultimate whore, having just been gangbanged and having enjoyed every second of it.

As Jean struggled to catch her breath and collect her thoughts, though, she sensed that it was far from over. Looking up at the stage, she saw Scott still on the bed, looking almost as winded all the various acts he’d shared with Mary Jane and Emma. He too was covered in sweat and very much disheveled. However, she sensed that he too was not yet satisfied.

“Bravo, darling. Bravo,” said Emma as she got off the bed and retrieved a robe. “I’m not easily impressed, especially in matters of sex and debauchery.”

“Even by the Hellfire Club’s lofty standards, I’d say you’ve met _and_ exceeded them. Both of you have,” said Mary Jane as she retrieved a robe as well.

“Um…thanks?” said Jean.

“Don’t thank us Jean. This is all _you_ ,” said the Red Queen. “We just provided the opportunity. You and your husband did the rest.”

“Oh you’re too coy,” scoffed Emma. “I _always_ knew you had this side of you, Jean…this raw, unrestrained ball of passion. The fact you went to such lengths to suppress it is nothing short of astonishing…not to mention asinine.”

It came off as condescending, which was to be expected of Emma Frost. At the same time, however, it was painfully accurate.

Jean _did_ have a passionate, lustful side to her…a side she done much to suppress. Now, after having exercised it to such an extreme, it seemed kind of pathetic in the grand sheme of things. If she weren’t so sore, sweaty, and drained, she would’ve laughed.

Emma and Mary Jane remained dead serious though. Now wearing silk robes, Emma walked over to Jean while Mary Jane met up with Pete. If the glint in their eyes was any indication, the show was far from over.

“But enough dwelling on past repression,” the White Queen continued. “You two have done something remarkable tonight. You’ve embraced a part of yourselves that needed to be embraced. The Hellfire Club – the same place that caused you such torment – helped you realize something important…something that will make you stronger.”

“You think…this makes us even now? That this convinces us to trust you…and the Hellfire Club?” asked Scott, still catching his breath as well.

“Hardly,” scoffed Mary Jane. “The old Hellfire Club might have been arrogant, but not the one _I’m_ running. I understand that to truly atone for past mistakes, it’s not enough to just lavish victims with indulgence. To truly take responsibility for past sins, you need to go the extra mile.”

“Or several,” said Pete.

Emerging from her daze, Jean rose up slightly from the floor. She then watched as Pete handed Mary Jane the glowing M’Krann Shard. At this point, it was glowing like a miniature star. For reasons that defied understanding, it _reacted_ to her and Scott’s indulgent acts. Now, it looked like a battery that had been fully charged.

With the shard in hand, Mary Jane walked to a part of the stage so that she was right between her and Scott. In the process, Emma stepped back from Jean and Pete did the same, making their way over to the sofa Jean had been sitting on earlier. Now, as the M’Krann Shard filled the stage with its fiery light, Jean felt a fresh wave of energy wash over her body. She looked over towards Scott to see him reacting similarly.

 _‘Jean…do you feel it too?’_ he said to her through their psychic link.

 _‘Yes,’_ she replied. _‘I have no idea what it is, but I feel it. And after what we just did, I’m kind of astonished.’_

She watched in awe with her husband, the energy from the crystal calling out to her, just as the Phoenix Force had all those years ago. This time, however, it beckoned for a very _different_ reason.

“Get ready, you two. This isn’t over yet!” the Red Queen proclaimed. “I know you’re tired and sore, but trust me…it’s all for a reason. And that reason should be very clear once we begin the final act!”

* * *

**Up next: Crowning Achievement**


	3. Crowning Achievement

** The Red Queen Chronicles: The Phoenix  
Chapter 3: Crowning Achievement **

* * *

**Jean Grey’s Bedroom – Years Ago**

“Are you ready, Jean? It’s…not too late to pull back,” said an anxious yet eager Scott Summers.

“I’m ready, Scott. Please…I want this,” said an equally anxious, but far more eager Jean Grey.

It was really going to happen. Jean was going to lose her virginity. She was going to have sex with her boyfriend, Scott Summers. It was the most nerve-racking moment she’d experienced since the X-men’s first battle with Magneto, but she _refused_ to deny these burning desires a second longer.

She wasn’t entirely sure what led up to this. The night had started out typically. She and Scott went on a date. The date went well…very well, in fact. Scott went the extra mile, convincing Angel to get them reservations at this Italian restaurant she’d been wanting to try for months. He’d also bought tickets to this concert she’d been dying to see. He didn’t mention how he got them and Jean didn’t ask. All she knew was that at some point, she decided that _this_ would be the night when they took their relationship to the next level.

With their hearts racing and their hormones in overdrive, Jean led him up to her bedroom. Somewhere between the door and her bed, they’d shed their clothes, which now lay crumpled on the floor. It all culminated in _this_ moment.

She and Scott had talked about it before. Those conversations often got awkward, but it was something she knew they both wanted…to express their blossoming love through this most basic of acts.

She was so ready, lying on her back with Scott hovering over her, the tip of his erect penis pressing up against the outer folds of her pussy. Her legs were spread, feet planted firmly on her bed as she held onto her boyfriend’s arms in anticipation.

“Okay. I’m going to thrust it in now,” said Scott, already breathless.

“Hurry!” Jean urged him. “Please…do it.”

Her last shred of reservation faded. Gazing up at her lover, Jean begged him to do it…to make love to her. In the reflection of his ruby-quartz glasses, she saw a girl ready to become a woman…a girl who wasn’t quite as prudish as others might have thought.

Scott finally heeded her pleas and, with a simple thrust of his hips, drove his rigid penis into the moist folds of her virgin pussy. They each let out a sharp gasp at the feeling of his flesh merging with hers. Passionate love and burning lust finally came together in a powerful feeling.

“Ooh Jean!” Scott grunted.

“Ohhh Scott! I feel you…inside me!” Jean cried out.

With the utmost care, he pushed his dick in as far as it would go. Her inner muscles eagerly stretched to accommodate every inch, her womanly flesh embracing his manly length. There was some slight discomfort, which her friends had told her to expect. Some had even warned her that it would hurt. She couldn’t wait to tell them how wrong they were.

It was finally official. She was not a virgin anymore. She and Scott were having sex. Their bodies were entwined, matching the passions in their hearts. Through such powerful feelings, basic instincts took over.

Scott began moving his hips, the masculine sinews of his upper body meshing with her famine curves. A new flood of sensations followed as his rigid flesh slithered within her tight folds. If there was _supposed_ to be any discomfort during her first sexual experience, then it was long gone.

“Jean…oh my God, Jean!” gasped Scott. “It’s so…so hot! So tight!”

“Yes! It feels…so good! Please…do it harder!” Jean urged him.

“Are…are you sure?”

Yes, damn it! I’m sure!”

Her _vocal_ reaction shocked Scott somewhat. She wasn’t usually this direct. She even surprised herself somewhat, but Jean just chalked that up to excitement. She was making love to her boyfriend for the first time. She deserved to get a little _excited_.

“If you say so…my love,” said Scott, showing more enthusiasm than he ever had since joining the Xavier Institute.

Not at all dissuaded by her remark, he dug his knees and feet into the bed, grabbed her by the hips, and began moving his body with more vigor. He was still as careful as anyone could expect a boyfriend to be in such a profound moment. Scott, being more careful than most, made a clear effort to ensure their sex felt good to her. It was reflective of the kind of man he was…so dedicated, disciplined, and determined.

Jean’s passions went into overdrive, her love and lust escalating into unknown territories. With her lover’s every thrust and grunt, she arched her body and savored the feeling that followed. She continued to be quite vocal, moaning and gasping blissfully at onslaught of sensations. At times, her moans turned into high-pitched squeals. Had it not felt so damn good, she would’ve been embarrassed, but in a moment so powerful, having the man she loved in her bed and in his arms, she couldn’t care less.

Fueled by passion and desire, Jean smothered her lover with every affectionate gesture she could. She kissed his lips, neck, and face. Sometimes the kisses were living. Sometimes they were playful. She also raked her nails down his back, which was sure to leave a few marks, but Scott certainly didn’t seem to mind. She even grasped the arms that had gained more muscle tone lately, thanks to the Danger Room.

Whatever the case, the same sentiments of love and lust were conveyed. This man – this strong, loving, and dedicated man – was so good to her. She couldn’t have hoped for a better man with which to share her first sexual experience.

That experience intensified _much_ faster than she expected. Under the weight of so much passion, Jean quickly lost track of time. They couldn’t have been doing it for _that_ long. They had barely worked up much of a sweat. That didn’t matter though. Jean could already feel it coming. She was going to have an orgasm.

“Scott! Ohhh Scott! I’m getting close! I’m getting…so close!” Jean cried out between desperate gasps.

“Wow! Already?” gasped Scott amidst his heavy breathing.

“Yes! I feel it! I’m gonna come! I’m gonna…come!”

Jean was almost as surprised as her lover, but made it clear to him that she was dead serious. She hooked her legs around his waist and dug the balls of her feet into his lower back, urging him to trust deeper. Her breathing became more ragged. Her lower body felt like it was on fire. It was really happening.

She knew female biology as well as anyone who’d passed a basic health class. Jean knew her own biology as well, having masturbated regularly for years. It usually took more _effort_ for a woman to achieve orgasm, especially during her first time. Either this was another part of her mutation or she was just that _eager_ for this feeling.

Whatever the case, it happened. On her first sexual experience with her boyfriend, she achieved orgasm. The ecstasy hit her with the force of a thousand Sentinel attacks.

“Ohhhh Scott!” she exclaimed, her cries reverberating throughout the room.

It was _incredible_. She closed her eyes, arched her back, and curled her toes as a wave of hot pleasure washed over her. It surged through her body like a raging river. It was, by far, the most intense orgasm Jean had ever experienced.

Her reaction was so intense that Scott had to stop his movements. With his dick still inside her throbbing folds, all he could do – all she _needed_ him to do – was to embrace her through this feeling. Even as her nails dug into his skin, he held her in his powerful arms, conveying every loving thought and emotion a man could share with her.

_‘The love…the passion…the pleasure…I feel it all. Together, in this moment…I feel it with Scott Summers…the man I love.’_

Her mind and body shuddered under the weight of such powerful feelings. She continued clinging to her lover’s body, her inner muscles throbbing in accord with the pleasure. For a moment, Jean forgot how to breathe. Every sense and every thought was so _intense_. It was only the gentle touch of her lover that kept her anchored.

When the chaos finally settled, Jean opened her eyes to see her boyfriend’s loving gaze upon her. He had the widest smile she had seen since that fateful day she agreed to their first date. He deserved to smile too. He just gave his girlfriend an orgasm on their first time. Even by X-men standards, that was a hell of an accomplishment.

“Jean…you’re so beautiful,” said Scott as he lovingly caressed her face.

“And you’re so good to me, Scott,” said Jean with a beaming smile.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve never been better!” she replied with an overly-enthused laugh. “My wonderful boyfriend just made love to me…and he made me come.”

“I’m…not sure I did anything special,” he said sheepishly

“It doesn’t matter. You satisfied your girlfriend. You’ve earned this!”

In order to allay _any_ possible doubt, Jean captured his lips in a passionate kiss. It effectively got her point across. He had done his part. He deserved to feel proud.

_‘I’m so lucky. Scott is such a wonderful boyfriend. He makes every effort to prove his love to me. Well, he has nothing left to prove now. For me, his wonderful girlfriend, however…’_

As they kissed passionately in their naked embrace, an important realization came to Jean. Not only was Scott’s erect manhood still inside her, but he hadn’t climaxed yet. He had held back for her. Being so disciplined, that was hardly surprising. He’d probably heard from the others how hard it was for women to orgasm during their first time. He’d probably expected to have to restrain himself to ensure her pleasure.

The fact that she had experienced such ecstasy while he hadn’t just didn’t sit well with Jean. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn’t put in the same effort? A man like Scott Summers deserved a girlfriend who made that effort and Jean was determined to be that girl.

“Scott…” she said, upon breaking the kiss.

“Yes, Jean?” asked Scott, still very much in a daze.

“You did everything a girl could ask for and _then_ some. Now let me return the favor!”

What happened next defied everything Jean through she knew about herself. Something inside her awakened. In an instant, the friendly, well-mannered young woman that everybody in the X-men loved disappeared. In her place emerged a woman driven by passion, fueled by lust, and determined on achieving a single goal.

_‘This feeling…so strong and passionate. He wants more. I want more. And we’re going to get it, damn it!’_

With an assertiveness that caught her boyfriend by surprise, Jean grabbed her lover by the shoulders, captured his lips in another kiss, and rolled him over on the bed so that he now lay flat on his back. His dick never left her pussy, her throbbing folds still surrounding his hardened flesh. By the times their lips parted, they were in a new position where this new Jean Grey could exercise her passions.

Hovering over him, her knees resting on each side of his hips with her toes dug firmly into the sheets, Jean leaned over so that her upper body completely dominated her lover’s vision. She made sure her face, her breasts, and her gaze were the center of his world. The look of surprise on his face faded and was replaced by sheer awe.

“Jean…” he said with a hint of reverence in his tone.

“Relax, my love,” said Jean. “I’m going to ride your dick. I’m going to ride it until you come!”

She leaned over so that her face was mere inches from hers. She then caressed his face, deep affection mixing with her assertive demeanor.

“And I _want_ you to come,” she said to him. “I want you to share in this pleasure!”

It was one instance where Scott Summers didn’t have to think, plan, or strategize. For once, he could just lay back and let someone else guide him. Jean to be the woman that Scott trusted with the passions he so often reserved. To be that woman was to be more than just a girlfriend.

Slipping deeper into a daze, still looking up with astonished admiration, Scott fell silent and left Jean to do as she promised. She gave him one last kiss, as if to seal it. Then, she rose up and placed both hands on his chest. Armed with this new leverage, Jean rode his cock with intense fervor, moving her hips and working the folds of her pussy along the length of his flesh.

“Mmm…you like that, love? Does that feel good?” Jean purred, speaking with an erotic tone she didn’t know she had.

“Ohhh yeah! So…so good!” he moaned.

He sounded more incoherent than she’d ever heard before. Jean took that as a sign that she was doing something right.

She treated it as though it were one of the X-men’s life-and-death mission. She didn’t care that parts of her lower body were still throbbing from her orgasm. Her boyfriend needed this. He _deserved_ this. Whatever this was – love, sex, lust, or something else entirely – she loved it and she wanted more.

That new woman Jean had awakened proved more _animated_ than expected. As she rode her lover’s cock, she treated it like a show of sorts. She moved her body as though she were dancing, gyrating her hips and working her pussy along the length of his cock. A new wave of sensations coursed through her body, overriding any lingering effects from her orgasm. Jean arched and contorted her body to the sensations flowing through her. She even leaned over at times, giving Scott an up-close view of her breasts. That triggered a new man in him as well.

Through his daze, Scott reached up and hungrily kneaded her breasts with both hands. At one point, he even shot up and buried his face between her fleshy mounds, making the kinds of noises that did not fit the profile of an uptight boy scout. Jean didn’t mind in the slightest though. If anything, it _encouraged_ her theatrics.

“That’s it, Scott. Embrace this feeling with me!” she urged.

Driven by their shared passion, Jean moved her body with greater vigor, rocking both her lover and the bed. She listened as his blissful gasps became more desperate. She could sense he was getting close, approaching that special threshold that separated mere pleasure from overwhelming ecstasy. With the utmost determination, Jean guided him to this point and beyond.

“Jean! Oh Jean, I…I’m coming! I’m gonna come!” he exclaimed, his face contorting under the weight of such pleasure.

“Yes, my love. Come!” Jean told him with a potent blend love and lust.

She tightened her embrace on him, digging her feet hard into the bed as she worked her hips with more fervor. She could feel his cock throbbing in her folds, aching for its release. After just a few more thorough motions, she sent her lover past the point of no return.

“Ohhh Jean!” Scott cried out as he entered that special domain of bliss.

As soon as she heard that unmistakable proclamation – that same one that she had cried out moments ago – she ceased her movements and just clung to her lover. With his hands now firmly on her butt, Scott’s entire body shuddered as he achieved his overdue release.

It was a beautiful sight, one Jean admired for every blissful second. The way the face contorted and his muscles tensed assured her that the pleasure was every bit as powerful as the kind she’d experienced. Along with this sight, Jean felt a hot stream of fluid shoot up into her pussy. It finally allowed his manly juices to mix with hers, their physical union finally catching up with their shared passions.

For a moment, she and Scott just held each other, clinging to the passion and pleasure they’d created together. Time ceased. The world around them stopped. Within this moment, there was just the two of them, sharing a wonderful feeling…a feeling that had unlocked something new and profound.

_‘I just had sex to my boyfriend. I just lost my virginity. Is it supposed to feel like this? Is it supposed to feel so…revealing?’_

There were a lot of strange thoughts coursing through her mind right now. Jean didn’t bother making sense of them. She just savored this feeling with Scott for as long as possible.

When their bodies and minds finally settled from the ecstasy, she and her lover kissed again. Scott, now breathless and dazed, fell back onto the bed and Jean followed suit. Along the way, she rose off his penis, giving their lower bodies some much-needed rest. She stayed on top of him though, their naked flesh remaining entwined.

“Wow! That was so…wow!” said Jean, now sounding like her old self.

“Mmm…couldn’t have said it better myself,” said Scott.

“Well…you’ve always been a man of few words, Mr. Summers.”

“And you’ve always made your words matter,” he replied. “This time, however…”

His words trailed off, his loving expression telling Jean all she needed to know.

“I know,” she said with a beaming smile.

She kissed him again, now enjoying the intimate embrace between lovers. It was a fitting gesture to cap off their first sexual experience. It would’ve been so sweet if that were _all_ there was to this moment. However, those strange thoughts from earlier refused to fade completely.

_‘I wish you had more words for this, Scott. I’d REALLY like to make sense of this. I know sex is a big deal in a relationship. Hell, it’s a big deal in general. So why does it feel like it’s a bigger deal than I think it is?’_

These thoughts continued to plague her, even after their lips parted. She remained in her lover’s embrace, soaking in the warmth of her lover’s body. She felt Scott’s hands casually roam around her naked flesh, as if to highlight every feature. Through his touch, she sensed a similar conflict raging within. His silence indicated that he was no closer to resolving it.

“I love you, Jean. You know that, right?” he told her.

“Of course I know, Scott. I love you too,” said Jean with a grin. “Hell, we just did a damn good job of _expressing_ that love.”

“So am I crazy for thinking that we might have done _too_ good a job?” he questioned.

“Too good? As though sex between two people who love each other can be too good?” joked Jean.

“I’m serious, Jean. I mean…it’s not like we’ve been _that_ shy about sex. I think we made it clear that we weren’t going to wait until our wedding night.”

“You think _that’s_ why I went on birth control before our first date?”

“It’s not just that. In certain _moments_ , you feel things inside you that you didn’t know were there…strange things that you can’t make sense of. I’m just worried that we don’t know everything we think we know about what we just did.”

Jean looked up at her lover, seeing the concerned yet dazed look on his face. He’d always been anxious about feelings he didn’t understand. It was one of the reasons why it took them so long to get together. It would’ve been easy to just chalk this up to Scott’s overly-analytical nature. That wouldn’t have made his concerns any less valid, though.

It was a lot to process, especially for two people who just had sex for the first time. Jean would’ve loved to make sense of it, but she had already dealt with so many overwhelming feelings tonight. As far as she was concerned, neither one of them was equipped to deal with everything they’d just experienced. With a dazed mind and a sore body, Jean caressed her lover’s face and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Scott…I’d rather _not_ worry right now,” she told him. “What we just did…it’s a _lot_ to take in.”

“Yeah. I think _that_ part is normal, at least,” said Scott, who seemed to relax under her loving touch.

“There’s _nothing_ normal about us or the lives we live. Things are going to feel strange and overwhelming. That’s unavoidable. But whether it’s mutant-killing robots or us making love, I believe we’ll figure it out.”

“I believe that too. There’s just so much to deal with. How long do you think it will take?”

“I don’t know,” said Jean, “but when that day comes, I’m sure it’ll be worth waiting for!”

* * *

**The Hellfire Club – Present Time**

“The wait is over, you two. You are so ready for this!” proclaimed Mary Jane Watson, the Red Queen.

Jean Grey hadn’t been ready for a lot of things in her life. Being a mutant, being part of the X-men, encountering a cosmic force, dying in front of the man she loved, and coming back to life were all moments that’d caught her off-guard. However, none of those moments compared to _this_.

“Um…should we give them a towel or a glass of water first?” asked Pete, the masked man standing next to the Red Queen. “Things got a little _messy_.”

“Absolutely not!” said Emma Frost harshly. “They _should_ be messy. It’s the only way to get the point across.”

The former White Queen’s logic was crude, but it also made perfect sense. The fact it made so much sense convinced Jean that she and Scott needed to see this through. She still wasn’t entirely sure what _this_ was, but the implications were unavoidable.

Now standing in the center of the stage – as naked, sweaty, and disheveled as anyone would expect after being gangbanged by a dozen men – she locked eyes with her husband. He was just as naked and disheveled as her, hair all messed up and his skin still glistening with sweat, among other fluids. The radiant light from the M’Krann Shard illuminated every trace of their decadent acts. The upstanding, well-kempt, well-groomed role models of the Xavier Institute had disappeared. In their place stood a very different Scott and Jean Grey-Summers.

They were not the reserved, restrained, and uptight couple they thought they were. They were something else…something that was difficult to admit, but impossible to avoid. Scott just had sex with another woman – _multiple_ women, actually – with little regard for deeper passions. Jean had just indulged in multiple sex acts with men whose names she didn’t even know. They had always embraced the depths of their love, but restrained their capacity for lust.

Now, having abandoned that restraint, a different feeling emerged…one where the line between love and lust became _much_ clearer. Under the weight of this feeling, neither of them said a word. To make sense of it all required something else…something more _direct_.

“Look at each other,” said the Red Queen with dominating authority. “Tell me what you see.”

“I see…my wife,” Scott answered in a flat, logical tone.

“And I see my husband,” said Jean, mirroring his tone.

“Is that _all_ you see?” said voluptuous redhead skeptically. “Don’t dance around it. Tell me more!”

Mary Jane held up the glowing M’Krann Shard a little higher, as though they needed more light to see what was already abundantly clear. Jean sensed what Mary Jane was doing. There was no sense in avoiding it a second longer.

“I see a man who just fucked two other women,” said Jean in as blunt a tone as possible. “His hair is a mess. He reeks of sweat, sex, and overpriced perfume. He’s got lipstick smears on his face, chest, and penis. Hell, his entire demeanor is that of someone who just got laid and enjoyed the hell out of it.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Scott, his tone every bit as blunt. “I see a woman who just got fucked every which way by at _least_ a dozen men. Her hair is a mess. Her makeup is all smeared. Her whole body reeks of sweat and semen…especially between her legs. With the way she’s standing, I’d say she enjoyed it too. She enjoyed it a _lot_.”

“I could’ve told you that, darling,” said Emma smugly.

“Sure. You could’ve,” said Scott, “but I wouldn’t have believed you. This is something that I – that _we_ – needed to see first-hand.”

“Well now that you’ve seen it _and_ believe it, what does that tell you?” asked Mary Jane.

It sounded like a trick question, something she’d asked just to get a reaction out of them. It was no trick though. This was serious. This might very well be the most serious understanding that she and Scott had ever confronted as a couple

They each took a step closer to one another. Now she could _really_ sense the traces of decadence radiating from her husband’s body. She imagined the smell of sweat and semen coming from her got a lot thicker as well. It didn’t repulse him though. She felt no disgust or revulsion either. Through everything they’d just experienced – the sex, the pleasure, and the lewd acts surrounding it – something profound emerged.

“It says that this is part of who we are,” said Jean, speaking with more certainty than she had felt since her wedding day.

“This has _always_ been part of who we are,” added Scott with just as much certainty. “We’ve just never admitted it. We only repressed it.”

“And after everything Charles Xavier has taught us about being mutants, that’s kind of sad,” said Jean.

“Kind of?” joked Emma.

“Now here it is…shoved in our faces and impossible to ignore,” Jean continued, not dissuaded by Emma’s remark. “We _can’t_ avoid it anymore.”

“And I don’t want to avoid,” said Scott.

He reached out and caressed her face with the same affection he’d always given her. The smeared makeup, the messy hair, and the thick scent of decadent sex repulse him. Jean even smiled back at him, reaching out and affectionately grasping his shoulders.

“We have so many powerful… _desires_ , so to speak,” said Scott with a not-so-subtle undertone.

“You don’t have to be polite about it, Scott. We’re _very_ horny,” said Jean with a humored grin.

“Fair enough,” he said, grinning back at her. “For much of our lives – even _before_ we got together – we’ve done a piss poor job managing those feelings.”

“I could’ve told you that too,” said Emma, rolling her eyes.

“I just met you two and even I could tell,” laughed Pete, “and that _before_ the gangbang.”

Mary Jane gave Pete a playful swat and shot Emma a glare to dissuade further remarks. Still holding the M’Krann Shard, she maintained a serious demeanor.

“What you’ve done in the past is irrelevant now,” said the Red Queen. “What matters is how you handle things moving forward. That’s a lesson I had to learn the hard way at _many_ points in my life. That’s the approach I’ve taken with managing the Hellfire Club.”

“And I’d say it’s working quite well,” commented Jean, needing no further convincing.

“ _Definitely_ an improvement over the old regime,” said Scott in agreement.

“I appreciate the sentiment. It bodes well for future collaboration between the Hellfire Club and the X-men. It’ll also make the final act _that_ much easier.”

The possibilities of a functioning alliance with the Hellfire Club – a concept that she and Scott thought impossible, if not dangerous – were vast and varied. However, Jean wasn’t thinking that far ahead just yet. She and her husband had more _immediate_ concerns.

Mary Jane, who seemed to share those concerns, approached them with an authority befitting of the Red Queen. With each step she took, the light radiating from the M’Krann Shard grew more intense. Jean sensed an energy building within it…an energy that was drawn to her and Scott, but had yet to be released.

“Together, you’ve _finally_ acknowledged these feelings,” said Mary Jane. “Through the Hellfire Club, you’ve explored and indulged in them. Before the final act begins, answer me this one question…do these feelings make your love for each other any less sincere?”

“No. It doesn’t,” said Scott without hesitation. “I still love my wife with all my heart…even after having sex with two beautiful women.”

“And I still love my husband,” said Jean with equal conviction. “Gangbang or not, I still love him.”

“Then congratulations! You’ve achieved an understanding that many couples either refuse to accept or outright avoid. All that’s left is to back up your sentiment with actions.”

“ _Actions_?” questioned Scott. “After what we just did?”

“Don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten,” said Mary Jane coyly. “When it comes to pushing our limits, the Hellfire Club has more _resources_ than most.”

Now standing just a few feet away from them, the Red Queen held up the M’Krann Shard a bit higher. Then, whether by an unspoken command or just by perfect timing, a halo of fire-like energy shot out from the shard and surrounded her and Scott.

“Whoa!” said Scott in amazement.

“The power…so hot,” said Jean.

In a dazzling display that filled the club, the energy swirled around their naked bodies, eventually forming a glowing halo that took the familiar shape of the Phoenix. It was not unlike her first encounter with the Phoenix Force, but this was _much_ less overwhelming.

Like a spark igniting a flame, it awakened the cosmic power within her. This time, however, there was no confusion, hunger, or hatred. She didn’t fight to control it either. She didn’t have to. The fact that it also engulfed Scott hinted that there was more to this power than she’d expected. If anything, this new energy imparted something that had been missing from the cosmic power that had affected her life so profoundly…something that kept her from feeling truly whole.

_‘The Phoenix…the power, the passion, and the strength…no longer broken. No longer confused. And it’s even flowing through Scott. He’s not a psychic. Is that even possible? I guess it is now. That, or I’m just too horny to care!’_

Along with this display, Jean felt a fresh rush of energy. The soreness and fatigue from all her indulgent sex acts faded. She felt like she could run a Level 10 Danger Room scenario and take down an army of Sentinels afterward. Looking at her husband, she could also sense the strength returning to him as well. He now had the look of a man ready to go toe-to-toe with Juggernaut. Suddenly, the idea of more _action_ , had much greater appeal.

“Take this power…this power that once corrupted you…and make it yours,” said the Red Queen. “Use it to make love to each other. Prove to yourselves that these feelings _can_ co-exist. They _can_ become a strength. You just have to make it one.”

“A strength…instead of a weakness,” said Scott distantly.

“Certainty…instead of reservation,” Jean said.

“And a damn good reason to have more sex,” joked Pete.

“Oh come now. Are you trying to kill the mood?” said Emma.

“Is that even possible at this point?” he retorted.

Their remarks made no difference. Scott once again embraced her in his powerful arms, now flushed with renewed strength. Jean embraced him back, their naked bodies now surrounded in the intense energy of the M’Krann Shard. In his gaze, she saw that he understood what lay before them. There was one last bit of desire to fulfill and, even after so much reckless indulgence, they were more determined than ever to fulfill it.

“Jean…let’s finish this,” said Scott, once again speaking with the utmost urgency.

“Finish this feeling…yes,” said Jean distantly, “but first, let me just do one thing.”

He asked no questions and she offered no explanation. Jean just acted and her husband trusted her, as two lovers should. With a seductive glance, she released her grip on his shoulders and removed his ruby-quartz glasses.

Usually, someone reaching for his glasses triggered an immediate reflex. He’d avoid it, push away, or just close his eyes. That didn’t happened this time. Thanks to her renewed energy, coupled with some telepathic mastery supplemented by the Phoenix Force, his optic blasts were contained. For a brief moment they flashed red. Then, they faded to reveal that most rare of sights…the unobstructed face of Scott Summers.

“There. Now we’re ready!” said Jean.

“Wow. I…can see you, Jean,” said Scott, now admiring her with a special kind of passion.

“I want you to see _everything_ , Scott. I want this to be memorable,” she told him.

“It already is!”

With the enthusiasm of a young man freed from every restraint, Scott pulled her into a kiss that helped ignite the passion. Jean matched that passion with her own, kissing back and deepening their embrace.

She didn’t care that his lips still had traces of Emma and Mary Jane’s lipstick. Her disheveled hair, smeared makeup, and sweaty flesh mixed with seminal entrails didn’t seem to bother him either. The fact that he had fucked other women and she had fucked other men did nothing to temper their passions. It just gave them all the more reason to intensify them.

Fueled by such passion, Jean eagerly jumped her husband, throwing her arms around his neck and hooking her legs around his waist. Scott, being so adept and strong, caught her with ease, grabbing hold of her butt. In the process, Jean let go of his ruby-quartz glasses and used her telekinesis to set it aside. She actually sent it over to Emma, shoving it into her hands.

“ _That’s_ a neat trick,” Emma commented upon catching the glasses. “I’m wondering if this is their idea of kink.”

“In a place like this, what _isn’t_ considered kinky?” joked Pete.

“One person’s kink is another person’s casual fuck,” shrugged Mary Jane, having since rejoined them. “You think they’re trying to send us a message?”

“Yes. I think they’re trying to say we’re going to have hot sex and _you’re_ going to watch us.”

“You don’t think that’s a threat, do you?” Pete wondered.

“They’re two very horny lovers under the influence of cosmic power. It doesn’t have to be,” said Mary Jane.

Kinky or not, it was going to happen. She and Scott were going to make love within the fires of the Phoenix Force and they were going to make it a big, flashy spectacle. In a place like the Hellfire Club, the same site that once filled them with such dread, it couldn’t have been more fitting.

In a display that helped ramp up the spectacle, Jean used her telekinesis along with the glowing power of the Phoenix to levitate her and Scott up off the floor. Then, with a grace befitting of any cosmic power, she carried them over to the bed where Scott had been sitting earlier. She even made sure they landed right in the middle so that the strategically-placed mirrors gave Emma, Pete, and Mary Jane a perfect view of their naked bodies.

_‘We’re going to do this, Scott. We’re going to make love and they’re going to watch us.’_

_‘Good! I WANT them to watch us. I WANT them to watch me make love to my wife.’_

_‘You do realize those are some kinky thoughts from the X-men’s prominent boy scout, right?’_

_‘Jean, I was NEVER a boy scout. I am who I am and I’m ready to embrace that.’_

_‘So am I!’_

That psychic exchange set a very specific, very _sensual_ mood. The idea that they were going to make love in front of an audience – after a three-way and a gangbang, no less – evoked a special kind of desire. For her and Scott, a couple that had always been so reserved with their sex life, it was a major, yet overdue shift.

Now in the center of the bed, lying atop the same sheets that Scott had ruffled with Emma, Jean eagerly made out with her husband in an outburst of heated foreplay. The Phoenix-shaped halo continued to surround their bodies, as if to provide both illumination and protection. With so much energy flowing through them, Jean was ready to make this the hottest act of lovemaking in the universe.

“Wow! This is even hotter than I thought,” said Pete. “What are the odds that bed will hold up?”

“About as good as the odds of my panties staying dry…if I were wearing any,” laughed Mary Jane. “Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time someone broke a bed in the Hellfire Club.”

“Are you _ever_ going to let me live that down?”

“Do you even want me to?”

“Hell no!”

Such lurid remarks made clear that their audience had high standards. That was to be expected, this being the Hellfire Club. However, Jean and her lover had every intention of matching and exceeding them.

The kissing and foreplay quickly escalated. Scott’s hands wildly roamed all over her naked body, helping to wipe away the sweat and semen from previous sex acts. Jean was every bit as thorough, smothering her lover’s masculine sinews with her touch. Their every kiss was hard and focused, their tongues wildly wrestling. It wasn’t the gentle, tender gestures of a reserved, restrained couple either. There was passion, but a very different kind of passion.

At some point through all the kissing and foreplay, their bodies shifted. Whether by intent or sheer lust, they ended up in a perfect 69 position with Scott lying on his back while Jean remained on top of him. From there, they began giving each other oral sex. Jean hungrily sucked his dick while Scott eagerly ate her pussy out. This ramped up the mood while priming their bodies for more sex.

As Jean sucked her lover’s cock, she could still taste the lips and sex of other women. Emma’s lips, in particular, really stood out and not just because she wore imported lipstick. She imagined her pussy was still dripping with the seminal fluids of multiple men. That didn’t stop Scott being really _thorough_ , parting her pussy lips with both fingers and tasting her womanly flesh with his tongue.

_‘I fuck a dozen guys and he STILL goes down on me. God, I have a wonderful husband!’_

The idea that she had fucked other men didn’t repulse him. If anything, the idea that she was a horny, sex-crazed whore only pretended to be reserved actually _excited_ him. On top of that, the idea that he could satisfy a couple of self-professed whores like Emma Frost and Mary Jane Watson _excited_ her too. It boded well for the future of their sex life.

It also motivated Jean to suck her lover’s cock with just as much fervor, employing all the subtle techniques she knew he loved. The deep, manly grunts that followed let her know she was doing it right. In an uncanny testament to his male virility, Scott’s dick became fully erect again.

“Mmm…it’s time, my love,” said Jean after giving his rigid flesh one last lick.

“Yes. It is,” said Scott, after finally tearing himself away from her pussy.

With the coordination that only a husband and wife could achieve – which, admittedly, was their way of showing off to Emma, Pete, and Mary Jane – Jean worked with Scott to get into the best possible position.

They ended up in one that had been quite _popular_ on their honeymoon. Scott propped himself on his knees in the center of the bed so that he was in an upright position. Jean then hooked her legs around his waist, grabbed onto his shoulders, and aligned her lower body with his so that the tip of his dick was right up against the outer folds of her pussy.

It wasn’t just the kind of position that allowed them both to be upright, ensuring they could share in the intimate effort. It also gave them a chance to look each other in the eye, convey to one another the love they had endured so much over the years, and give greater meaning to the feeling. Being able to see her husband’s eyes, illuminated by the light of the Phoenix flames, made it all the more powerful.

“Time give the Hellfire Club a show they’ll _never_ forget!” said Jean boldly.

“I hope for nothing less,” said Scott with the confidence that could only come from the leader of the X-men.

Knowing full-well that Mary Jane, Emma Frost, and Pete were watching intently, Jean kissed her husband passionately while he guided his penis into her vagina. His manly flesh filled her so smoothly and effortlessly. The familiar sensations of penetration coursed through her, but this wasn’t just some masked man with a big dick. This was her _husband_. Even after having had multiple dicks inside her, Scott’s just _fit_ her in all the right ways.

Once their union was complete, greater passions took over. Together, they began moving their bodies in a sexual rhythm. Jean eagerly gyrated her hips, working her pussy along the length of his cock. Scott made use of his upper-body strength, gripping her by the hips and supplementing her motions. It made for a perfect balance of sex, two lovers exerting their passions with equal fervor. It helped distinguish this intimate act from the various forms of decadence they had enjoyed earlier.

_‘This is the difference. This is what it means to make love. I knew it was true before, the difference between sex and love. I just didn’t know how true it was. After what we just did…all that decadent and debauchery…Scott and I can still make love like this. It’s a beautiful feeling…and I have the Hellfire Club to thank for helping me realize it.’_

It was the ultimate irony, gaining a stronger appreciation for love and sex in the same place that nearly destroyed her. It was also the ultimate revenge of sorts. This place tried to break her and Scott. Now they were making love within it. That just felt too right, among other things.

“Remarkable. Even after a gangbang and a three-way, they still insist on being so sappy and romantic,” said Emma dryly.

“I know. It’s so sweet, isn’t it?” said Mary Jane in an admiring tone.

“And hot,” added Pete. “Beats the hell out of Twilight, that’s for sure.”

“You _do_ realize I was being sarcastic, right?” said Emma.

“Sarcasm doesn’t work when the sentiment is genuine, Emma,” said Mary Jane to the former White Queen’s chagrin. “The fact you’re still watching proves you appreciate it on some level.”

“Says you,” she scoffed.

“Say that without sarcasm and maybe I’ll believe you.”

That shut Emma Frost up. It also convinced Jean that she deserved the title of Red Queen. Anyone who could silence Emma Frost had earned that role. She’d have to remember to send a fruit basket to Mary Jane when all this was over.

For the moment, though, Jean’s sole focus was making love to her husband with the greatest spectacle possible. As their naked bodies moved to the sexual rhythm, blissful sensations mixed with intimate passions. She caressed her husband’s unobstructed face, smothering him with deep kisses and loving gestures. As always, he made sure to return the favor, keeping her secure in his powerful arms and feeling up her naked body in between the motions.

As their lovemaking escalated, the Phoenix-shaped fire surrounding them flickered brilliantly for all to see. She could feel the power reacting to their passion, fueling and strengthening it with every intimate movement. It was like tapping into an unseen source of energy, allowing her and Scott to realize the full potential of this feeling.

That potential quickly manifested into another orgasm. Jean, despite having had so many during her previous sex acts, felt another one approaching. This one, however, had a very different meaning to it. Not just any man was guiding her to this ecstasy. It was Scott Summers, her husband, leading the way as only he could.

“Oohhh Scott! I’m coming! My love…I’m coming!” she exclaimed.

“Jean…” was all Scott got out, so utterly focused on her with his unhindered gaze.

Feeling his eyes on him, Jean clung harder to him in anticipation of her release. She dug her nails into his shoulders, pushed her feet hard into the soft sheets of the bed, and leaned back in anticipation of the coming pleasure. The fiery energy swirling around them anticipated it as well, gaining an extra bit of intensity as she crossed that familiar threshold into a world of ecstasy.

_‘This feeling…having sex with all those men…making love to my husband…I finally understand. I understand and it feels so good!’_

The pleasure washed over her, her inner muscles contacting around her lover’s cock as the sensations shot up through her body. It was the special kind of ecstasy, one that could only come through making love. What unfolded next was, by far, the most _theatrical_ part of the night.

As Jean cried out to the heavens in orgasmic passion, the Phoenix-shaped flames around them shot out a series of flares. It caused the lights to flicker and the stage to shake, as though it were a miniature earthquake. Jean had heard the phrase “earth-shattering orgasm” before. This might be the first time it was actually appropriate.

“Whoa! Even I felt that,” said Pete after the shaking subsided.

“Speak for yourself, darling,” said Emma. “I’ve felt such _lurid_ projections before, but not like this.”

“That must mean they’re doing something right,” said Mary Jane.

“Even if it means risking the integrity of the stage?” asked Pete.

“Some costs are totally worth it. Orgasms that cause tremors definitely qualify!”

The Red Queen’s _enthusiastic_ approach to sex was quickly growing on Jean. That was another fruit basket she owed her. Chances were, however, she’d owe her even more before this was over.

Once the waves of pleasure subsided, Jean re-focused her attention on her husband. While she would’ve loved to linger in the ecstasy, she couldn’t forget about the man who gave it to her. A man that loving and dedicated to her deserved this pleasure just as much.

“You hear that, my love? They’re okay with some _risky_ passions,” said Jean in as loving and seductive a tone as she could manage.

“Good. Saves us the trouble of asking,” said Scott, intensely focused despite being short of breath.

“As if we were going to,” Jean scoffed.

Her tone and attitude earned her a grin from her husband. Without his ruby-quartz glasses, it was an especially-satisfying sight one Jean intended to maximize.

His throbbing cock still deep inside her pussy, Jean shifted their bodies again. She channeled her new appreciation for kinky lovemaking, pushing Scott onto his back and effectively pinning him to the bed. He offered no resistance whatsoever. He never said it outright, but Jean knew Scott _really_ liked it whenever she took charge during sex. She didn’t do it often, but she whenever she did, she made damn sure it counted.

Once in this new dominating position, Jean dug her knees into the bed and began riding her husband’s cock with renewed fervor. Scott was all too eager to let her. He just held onto her hips, watched her with his loving gaze, and enjoyed the ride. She ignored any lingering throbbing in her lower body, focusing entirely on her husband’s approaching climax.

She followed a surge of energy that didn’t usually come so soon after an orgasm. Whether it was due to sheer passion or the impact of the energy from the M’Krann Shard didn’t matter. Jean was going to share this pleasure with her husband and that was all there was to it.

“Jean! Ohhh Jean! I…I’m going to…come!” he said through labored grunts. “Going to…come…soon!”

Upon hearing this, Jean gyrated her hips a little harder, practically slamming her pelvis down against his with every motion. She also leaned over so that she could see the look on her husband’s face as the feeling approached. His eyes were still solely on her…those beautiful eyes that she so rarely got to see.

_‘Come for me, my love. I want to see it. I want to see your face as you embrace this feeling. Look me in the eye as our love bears fruit.’_

It was an admittedly-sappy sentiment, one Emma Frost surely would’ve mocked had Jean said it out loud. That was why she said it with her thoughts. This part of the show wasn’t for the audience or anyone else. It was just for her and Scott.

“Jean…my love,” said Scott, his eyes now locked with hers.

With those fateful words, Jean felt her husband cross that special threshold as well. She made it a point to lean over and caress both sides of his face as he entered a world of ecstasy. She wanted to admire such beauty for all its worth.

Just as before, the swirling energy around them flared and the entire stage shook. Also like before, pleasure of a very intimate kind filled them. Jean watched with the utmost care as Scott’s face contorted to the sensations that followed. She could sense the intensity of this feeling, both from his thoughts and from the way his penis throbbed inside her vagina.

_‘I love you, Jean…so much.’_

_‘I love you too, Scott. Whether we’re making love or fucking random strangers, I love you.’_

Her loving thoughts came with loving gestures. Jean continued caressing her husband’s face as he soaked in the pleasure, smiling affectionately and seductively every step of the way. She felt another release of manly juices into her pussy. Even after having taken plenty of loads, his still felt special in a fitting sort of way.

Through the orgasmic bliss and the wondrous effects that followed, Scott never took his eyes off Jean. He eventually shifted his hands up to her face, caressing her cheeks as well before capturing her lips in an intimate kiss.

“That…is both touching _and_ sexy,” said Pete distantly.

“A potent combination, if ever there was one,” said Mary Jane.

“If you say so,” said Emma, rolling her eyes again.

“You’re not much of a romantic, are you?” the Red Queen teased.

“After this, how can you _not_ be?” added Pete.

Jean hid a humored grin from Emma’s view, even with the aid of the mirrors. When her lips parted from Scott’s, he flashed a similar grin. They wanted a show. They got one. Maybe they weren’t expecting two people who’d just indulged in such decadent sex acts to be so passionate. Defying those expectations, so to speak, made it all the more satisfying.

 _‘Looks like we’re making an impression,’_ said Scott through their telepathic link.

 _‘Among other things,’_ replied Jean jokingly. _‘Glad to see some appreciate a little romance mixed in with the debauchery.’_

_‘It’s a hell of a mix…one I don’t mind exploring.’_

His grin shifted. This time, Scott was the one who sounded seductive. For the man others often teased for being such a boy scout, it was quite a change…one Jean found sexy as hell.

_‘Mr. Summers, are you starting to develop a kinky side?’_

_‘Speak for yourself…although I think we’re way past the starting point.’_

_‘Good point. In that case, why don’t we skip a few steps and have a little fun?’_

_‘Fine by me!’_

Jean shared another seductive grin with her husband before they came together in another passionate kiss. Their bodies separated in the process, if only to give them a brief reprieve. The theatrics weren’t complete though. There was still plenty of lingering desire to go with that feeling.

Emma Frost might not have appreciated it. Pete and Mary Jane might not fully understand it. However, they were still captivated by the erotic display before them and Jean had every intention of seeing it through to the end.

With the energy from the M’Krann Shard still flowing, Jean and her husband indulged in a fresh round of foreplay. This time, they were more _playful_ , mixing the newly-discovered lust with the existing love that had fueled so much passion. Scott buried his face between her breasts. Jean played with his nipples and nibbled on his ears, which she knew he _loved_. They were like a couple of horny teenagers on their prom night, enjoying each other’s intimate company. It kept the passion and the energy flowing.

In short order, once again defying the limits of the male and female body, she and Scott became aroused again. She felt a fresh ball of heat in her lower body while her husband grew another erection. Again, it could’ve been a byproduct of the M’Krann Shard, but Jean preferred to attribute it to a _lot_ of pent up horniness.

_‘If we’re going to have a kinky side, we might as well go the distance. It works for X-men. Why not our sex lives?’_

Following this twisted, yet engaging logic, Jean shared another round of lovemaking with her husband. This time, Scott took the initiative, showing that he could embrace this new spirit as well. He quickly proved to be every bit as _adept_ as her.

Taking her in his arms, he laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. Jean instinctively spread her legs, welcoming him into her embrace as he positioned himself for more sex. As soon as his dick was aligned with her pussy again, he entered her with a simple thrust and the lovemaking continued.

“Mmm…such a strong, passionate man,” Jean purred as her body rocked to more passion.

“Yeah! I…can be that man. I… _want_ to be…that man!” said Scott with manly grit.

He then went to work proving himself. Holding his hands in his, interlacing his fingers with hers, Scott worked his body with hers in another venting of passion. It led to yet another orgasm for her. At this point, having had so many, the path to such ecstasy had many _shortcuts_. This one didn’t shake the stage quite as much, but it was every bit as enjoyable. Her mind, body, and everything in between was in perfect harmony now, ensuring a steady stream of ecstasy.

“Oohhhh Scott! You _are_ …that man,” she told him.

That earned her a loving kiss from her husband to help balance out the lust. It also kept the passion going, ensuring the flow of lovemaking remained steady.

“Wow! How many more orgasms do you think they can have?” wondered Pete.

“Don’t know. I haven’t been keeping count, but they’re still not even _close_ to the record,” said Mary Jane coyly.

“There’s a _record_?!” the masked man gasped.

“I don’t think they’re trying to break it, darling,” said Emma, now coming off as more serious.

Had her mind, body, and lips not been so _busy_ , Jean would’ve laughed at their remarks. They still saw this as an erotic spectacle. It had since become something so much more…something that had been a long time coming, both literally and figuratively.

The heated lovemaking, combined with the fiery display of cosmic energy around them, continued to unfold in a steady progression of sex acts. It manifested in a cycle, of sorts. She and Scott would kiss, touch, and make out. They would eventually get aroused. They would make love in a couple of positions until they climaxed. Then, the cycle repeated itself. It was a perfect progression of ecstasy and passion.

Moans, grunts, and gasps echoed between them every step of the way. They didn’t get too elaborate with the positions either. Sometimes Scott got on top of her. Sometimes she got on top of him. Sometimes they found a way to mix the two. He didn’t just stick to fucking her pussy either. He also gave her ass plenty of attention, fucking it when her vaginal muscles needed a rest. Having made her love of anal sex clear by now, there was no need to ease into it. He just treated it like another sex act, giving them yet another path to more orgasms.

Those orgasms kept on coming and Jean made sure Mary Jane, Pete, and Emma Frost knew it. Jean tended to be louder and more playful with their various sex acts while Scott tended to be more focused and direct. It created a distinct mix of passion, one that felt uniquely _theirs_. No matter what other acts they had indulged in tonight, this sex was theirs and theirs alone to enjoy.

At one point in this elaborate string of sex acts, Jean found herself on her hands and knees with Scott behind her. With one hand on her hips and the other fondling her dangling breasts, he hungrily pumped his cock into her ass, pushing her to the brink of another orgasm. For this one, however, she made it a point to stare her audience in the eye…specifically Emma Frost.

_‘Look at us, Emma. Scott and I are making love. He fucks my pussy. I suck his dick. He fucks my ass. I fondle his balls. All the sex we have…these same acts that you do with such decadence…it’s an act of lust and love. Pete and Mary Jane can appreciate it. Can you?’_

Shortly after she sent the former White Queen that telepathic message, Jean achieved another orgasm. She made sure she was extra theatrical with this one, throwing her head back while Scott leaned forward to kiss her. It was a perfect display of love and lust…a display that she hoped had sent the right a message.

“Scott…my love,” said Jean, her voice showing signs of fatigue.

“Jean…” said Scott, showing that he was near his limits as well.

They kissed again. Jean sensed Mary Jane and Pete smiling in approval. They clearly had an appreciation for the idea of mixing love and lust into various sex acts. Emma, however, remained unconvinced. She didn’t show it, but Jean could sense it from her mind. It still affected her. She might not even know it, but it affected her in a good way.

 _‘I know what you’re trying to do, Jean,’_ Emma said via telepathy. _‘A part of me doesn’t appreciate it. A part of me wants to kiss you for making the effort. I’m not sure which disturbs me more. But if this is your way of making me hate you a little less…well, you’ve made your point.’_

Jean was still too occupied with her lover to respond. The most she could manage with a knowing grin, one she flashed at Emma alone. The voluptuous blonde didn’t acknowledge it overtly. A simple nod let her know that she got the message. It might very well be a turning point for her friendship/rivalry with Emma Frost. For now, though, Jean focused on finishing this final erotic act with her husband.

She wasn’t sure how many more sex acts she and Scott shared, having long since lost count. She just knew that the energy from the M’Krann Shard was finite. It had energized them for this act, but only to a point. As their bodies and passions neared their limits, the swirling fires around them faded. By the time they engaged in their final act, it was like a flickering candle.

“Scott…one more,” said Jean in a weakened voice under this fading light. “Just…one…more.”

“Jean…I’m ready,” said Scott.

They were both close. She was on top again, riding his dick in a slow, thorough rhythm. Her hands were in his, their fingers enlaced in a passionate grip. Jean made it a point to admire his gaze, knowing his eyes would soon be shielded again by his ruby-quartz glasses. He made a similar effort. She could feel him memorizing every color and every detail of her naked body. It was a powerful moment, one where the last shred of repressed desire finally left them.

“Ohhhh Scott!” Jean cried out in one last orgasmic burst.

“Jean!” moaned Scott, squeezing her hand in anticipation of the ecstasy that followed.

The final climax was not so much a spectacle as it was a culmination, one last wave of shared pleasure to symbolize this new realization. It was part of who she was. It was part of who Scott was. This side of themselves – this decadent, lustful, and sexual side – was a part of them both and they had finally embraced it.

Once the last ripples of pleasure finished coursing her body, Jean collapsed atop her husband. Scott caught her in his arms, helping their bodies part in the process, thereby giving themselves some much needed rest. She felt plenty of juices, male and female alike, spill out of her. She would _definitely_ need a shower later, but for now she was content to lay in a sweaty naked heap with her husband.

_‘I am going to be SO sore in the morning.’_

_‘Jean, did you mean for me to hear that?’_ said Scott through their psychic link.

 _‘So what if I did? Just don’t you dare try to apologize for it, Mr. Summers!’_ Jean replied.

_‘Wasn’t going to. I’m not going to apologize for fucking my wife and loving it.’_

_‘I like that new attitude. I have a feeling it won’t stop there.’_

_‘Me neither…and I don’t want it to.’_

Those thoughts had plenty of implications, but neither one of them was in a condition to make sense of it. They were content to just lay together and regain their strength.

With his arms still around her, Jean felt Scott’s body go limp as well. Her head now on his chest, she could hear his heart pounding as he breathed heavily. She also sensed him close his eyes, his powers quickly returning. In addition, the energy from the M’Krann Shard finally ceased. The Phoenix-shaped halo around them faded, leaving just her and her husband on a bed on the main stage of the Hellfire Club.

While they enjoyed the afterglow, their audience stood up and gave them a standing ovation of sorts. Pete, Mary Jane, and Emma got up from the sofa and clapped. Emma’s applause might have been less enthused compared to Pete and Mary Jane, but even the White Queen couldn’t deny that she had just witnessed a real spectacle.

“Wow! What a show,” said Pete, sounding like a fanboy of sorts.

“I’ll say! Definitely one for the ages,” said the Red Queen with glowing approval, “and for the Hellfire Club, that’s saying something.”

“Indeed it is,” said Emma to her own chagrin, “and for once, that’s a _good_ thing.”

“Glad…you approve,” said Jean, too tired to even raise her head.

“Oh this goes _way_ beyond gaining our approval, Mrs. Grey-Summers,” said Mary Jane. “You’ve convinced me that I was right to take a chance on you two. That means we have an even greater opportunity before us.”

“Opportunity? What do you mean?” asked Scott, still just as weak.

Mary Jane walked up to the bed while Emma and Pete stayed behind. She still had the M’Krann Shard in her hand. By now, however, it wasn’t glowing anymore. It still had energy, but it was stable. The other redhead looked at it for a moment. Then, in a symbolic gesture of sorts, she placed it back in the same container she’d kept it in earlier.

“The old Hellfire Club tried to take something from you,” said Mary Jane. “This – the shard, the elaborate sex acts, the stage show – think of it as my way of giving it back to you…of taking responsibility for the legacy of my predecessors.”

“Taking responsibility goes a long way in this place now. Trust me,” added Pete.

“It also gives us reasons to not just redeem ourselves. It gives us a chance to make things even better!” said the Red Queen.

“Better how?” wondered Jean.

“Don’t worry. You’ll see!” said Mary Jane coyly. “For now, go ahead and rest up, enjoy the luxury amenities of the Hellfire Club, and appreciate your newfound fondness of decadence. Then, when you’re ready, we can discuss the future of the Hellfire Club…and how you two can help build that future.”

* * *

**Hellfire Club – Three Days Later**

“Wow. I _never_ thought I’d wear this thing again,” said Jean Grey-Summers, feeling as excited as she’d ever been. “I _never_ thought I’d love how good I look in it either.”

“That makes two of us,” said an equally excited Scott Summers, “but if I said I fantasized about you wearing it again, would you hate me?”

“Are you kidding?” Jean laughed. “I’d be more pissed if you _didn’t_ .”

There was once a time when Jean dreaded the deviant, darker side of herself. That had been the side that gave rise to Dark Phoenix. She’d treated it like a part of herself that needed to be fought, subdued, and repressed. Now, she’d learned to see it differently.

Standing in front of a mirror in one of the Hellfire Club’s luxurious VIP suites, Jean Grey saw that long-repressed side of herself take form. Specifically, it took the form of the Black Queen, the title she’d wielded while under Mastermind’s control.

That form also included the distinct, overly-revealing, overtly-sexual outfit that came with it. On the same body she once impulsively covered, she wore thigh-high stiletto boots with matching black gloves, a black bustier that pushed her breasts together perfectly, and a revealing black thong that would’ve made her younger self faint.

_‘It’s funny. I used to associate a lot of horrible feelings with this outfit. Now, I’m making it part of a new feeling…a better feeling. This isn’t just part of who I am. It’s part of who I want to be. And it turns out I want to be a kinky sexy woman who likes to show off her body. Go figure.’_

She smiled at her new look. It fit her so well. It wasn’t just because it made her look sexy either. The lurid thoughts her husband projected was proof enough of that. Wearing this outfit and seeing it on her body just felt so _right_.

After participating in the Hellfire Club’s reckless indulgence, there was no getting around it. This was part of who she was. She was a passionate, horny, sexual woman and she had finally embraced that.

“In that case, I look forward to seeing you wear it more often,” said Scott as he walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

“So do I,” said Jean, smiling within her lover’s embrace. “I’m also looking forward to the new role that comes with it.”

“That’s right. The Red Queen made pretty clear that wearing this attire comes with certain _responsibilities_ …and not just those that come with wearing it around your husband.”

“Yeah, she made _that_ quite clear,” said Jean, “and I’m ready for those responsibilities. I think they’ll benefit us, the X-men, and so much more.”

“All while looking sexy as hell in the process,” he told her.

“Speak for yourself, handsome.”

They each shared an affectionate kiss…one that was more direct than past intimate gestures. It was part of their new approach to embracing this kinkier, sexier side of themselves. Jean had already embraced hers. Scott, being the wonderfully supportive husband he was, embraced it with her. He even made sure he looked just as good doing it.

While his attire wasn’t nearly as revealing as hers, it was every bit as appealing. The old Victorian-style attire that men had previously worn in the Hellfire Club were long gone. Instead, Scott wore a tailor-made suit emblazoned with various Hellfire emblems. It was like a blend between a traditional suit and an X-men uniform, a new style for a different kind of Hellfire Club. It was fitting, given what they were about to do.

_‘Are you two ready? I hope you haven’t ripped your new clothes off already. Save THAT for later. We’ve got important business matters to resolve, remember?’_

The snide telepathic voice of Emma Frost kept her and Scott’s embrace from getting too heated. That was to be expected. Even though she’d been less abrasive towards them lately, she was still Emma. That much had no changed. That might be one of the few things that wouldn’t change moving forward.

“Guess that’s our cue…our very bitchy cue,” said Jean.

 _‘I heard that,’_ said Emma’s telepathic voice.

“We better get going then,” said Scott. “We’ve got a bold future and a couple of beautiful women waiting.”

“No need to remind me of the stakes, my love. For once, I’m looking forward to pushing myself. I think it’ll be good for me…and for us.”

She made sure she said that last part with a very sensual undertone. That earned her another grin from her husband as they locked arms and exited the VIP suite. He’d probably grinned more these past few days than he had since they started dating. It was a promising sign, among many, that had unfolded since that fateful night.

After immersing themselves in a new feeling, indulging in decadent sex and unfettered desire, she and Scott emerged with a new energy. Sure, it left them pretty sore. She remembered not getting up from that bed on the main stage for several hours. They then spent a couple more hours just washing up, taking multiple showers and spending time in the luxurious spas that the Hellfire Club provided. It culminated in the longest, uninterrupted sleep that she and Scot had enjoyed since their honeymoon.

After waking up and finally putting clothes back on, they’d caught up with Mary Jane and Emma Frost. The Red Queen made clear that she had bigger visions for the X-men’s allegiance with the Hellfire Club. It went beyond just providing them valuable information, which she had been doing since her first encounter with Wolverine a while back.

Mary Jane had told them about her plans to expand the Hellfire Club…to help it grow into something bigger, better, and more effective than its predecessor. Moreover, she made clear that these plans emphasized responsibility to ensure that the Hellfire Club never went down the same path as its predecessors.

_“I intend to channel the power of sex, orgies, and decadence for the power of good. The bad guys in this world have had a monopoly on this stuff for too long. I believe that together, we can see to it that the good guys get laid while the bad guys get screwed over!”_

Those had been Mary Jane’s exact words. Jean could appreciate that kind of sentiment. Having suffered the worst from the Hellfire Club, she could think of no greater recourse than to turn their devious traditions against them, using the same debauchery they savored to do good in the world. In many ways, it was the ultimate justice for their crimes.

That made her and Scott the perfect candidates to help oversee that effort. As they walked down the opulent halls of the Hellfire Club – the same halls they once had to fight through, no less – she could sense a new beginning within this decadent world…one she was now a part of.

“After you, my queen,” said Scott politely upon reaching the main door.

“Thank you,” said Jean in an equally formal tone. “You’re going to make a fine king indeed.”

“Guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

With brimming excitement, Jean entered what had once been the Inner Circle’s throne room. Coincidentally, it had also been the room where she and Scott had once battled Mastermind for control over her mind. Now, it was the site of her return to the Hellfire Club, albeit in a _very_ different capacity.

“Welcome,” greeted the Red Queen. “That outfit looks good on you, Mrs. Summers.”

“Not bad for someone who came back from the dead,” teased Emma, who stood next to her.

“Trust me. It feels even better than it looks,” said Jean boldly, “and I’m not afraid to admit that anymore.”

“Nor should you be,” said Mary Jane.

She spoke with the authority of a queen once more…an authority that Jean had come to respect. She and Scott proudly approached the center of the room where Mary Jane and Emma sat on makeshift thrones.

The throne room, which had been extensively renovated since her last visit, now resembled a cross between a fancy penthouse and the X-men’s War Room. It had a conference table, a large holographic projector screen, and a network of computers that had once housed the Hellfire Club’s devious operations. Now, all that power, wealth, and decadence was no longer in the hands of Sebastian Shaw, his devious son, or Inner Circle. Now, it belonged to _them_.

“Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers…please step forward and approach the throne,” said the Red Queen. “Do not kneel. Do not submit. Stand firm and strong. Show me that you seek the Hellfire Club willingly and proudly.”

She and Scott did as she asked, abiding by whatever formalities that Mary Jane and Emma had deemed appropriate. Jean sensed that these formalities were new. She wouldn’t be surprised if Mary Jane were just making it up on the fly with Emma.

This was part of the new Hellfire Club. These were to be part of a new tradition, one that would cut ties with the club’s devious past in order to build a more responsible future. Jean saw the potential in that future and stood ready to help guide it.

Upon reaching the throne, she and Scott stood before them with the same poise they’d use if they were confronting Magneto. Together, they stood with the strength that made them X-men. It was a strength that the new Hellfire Club needed. Both Emma and Mary Jane showed appreciation for that strength, rising up from their thrones and approaching them as worthy equals.

“I must say this is extremely satisfying in the most ironic of ways,” said Emma Frost, casting her and Scott a rare grin of approval. “Mr. and Mrs. X-men…two uptight stiffs who always play by the rules, but have a rather _devious_ side beneath the surface.”

“I could say the same for you, Emma…albeit in reverse,” said Mary Jane, maintaining her formal tone. “We all have certain sides of ourselves that we must manage. Some are harder to manage than others. It’s only when we confront them all that we gain a true grasp of who we are and who we can be. It grants us a special kind of strength…a strength that we must use responsibly.”

The Red Queen then stepped forward, carrying herself with a strength that even Juggernaut would respect. She then presented her with the M’Krann Shard, the same relic that had awakened that decadent side that she and her husband had done so much to repress. Jean, being the old Hellfire Club’s most famous victim and the arbiter of this power, opened her hand so that she could receive this shard.

“I give you the M’Krann Shard as a gesture…a power that I trust you and your husband to use responsibly,” said Mary Jane. “Promise me that you’ll honor that trust.”

“I promise,” said Jean as she took the shard.

“I promise,” said Scott.

“In addition to this gesture, and after consultation with the White Queen, I extend to you the title of Black King and Queen of the Hellfire Club. Do you, Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers, accept this title, as well as all the powers and responsibilities that come with it?”

Jean exchanged glances with her husband. It was a strange, but profound moment, accepting such a title. They would be taking on the same titles as those who once did so much to hurt them. Beyond the astonishing irony, it gave them an opportunity to turn past atrocities into something better. After what the Hellfire Club did to her, Jean could think of no better way to forge a new path.

She sensed in her husband just as much drive. Even through his ruby-quartz glasses, she saw in him a new energy. Confronting this difficult, repressed part of their lives had made him stronger. That strength, coupled with the resources of the Hellfire Club, would make them both a force to be reckoned with.

With no further uncertainty and a new sense of clarity, Jean turned back towards the Red Queen and embraced her new destiny.

“I accept,” said Jean Grey proudly.

“I accept,” said Scott with just as much certainty.

Mary Jane grinned and so did Emma Frost. They too saw the implications of what lay before them. The reborn Hellfire Club, guided by a bold new vision, was now a power to be reckoned with…a power they hoped to use responsibly.

“Then it’s official!” said the Red Queen proudly. “Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers, you are now the Black King and Queen of the Hellfire Club. Hope you survive _and_ enjoy the experience!”

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
